All Hail Empress Fluttershy
by Skoolgrl09
Summary: The Kingdom of Equestria has fallen under a new ruler. Without the Princesses, everything has turned into chaos, forcing hardships among many. Rated T: For violence, suggestive content, and character death. Might change rating to M later, depending on feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**All Hail Empress Fluttershy**

Chapter 1:

Angel Bunny was sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper. Next to him, on the end table, was a bowl of carrots. He reached out a paw and grabbed one, gnawing on it. His left ear twitched as he heard the knob to the front door jiggle. The rabbit set the newspaper down and turned his head just as the door opened. Fluttershy walked into the cottage, closing the door behind her. Her face was stained with tears.

" So, how was your friend's funeral," Angel Bunny asked as he approached her.

Fluttershy smirked and narrowed her eyes, letting out a chuckle.

" All according to plan," she uttered in a haughty tone. " I knew Rainbow Dash couldn't resist that cake I baked for her. It was to die for."

" What was she allergic to, again," Angel Bunny questioned, raising an eyebrow.

" Ginger," Fluttershy answered, proudly. " You have no idea what I had to do to hide the flavor."

" So, who's next on the list," the rabbit kept prying.

" That's for me to know and for you to find out," Fluttershy stated as she poked Angel Bunny on the nose.

" And nopony is suspicious," Angel Bunny shrugged.

" No one suspects a thing," the Pegasus shook her head, smugly.

She walked passed Angel Bunny and picked up the newspaper, looking at the picture to Rainbow Dash's obituary. The yellow and pink mare then began mocking her late friend.

" Why I would love a piece of cake," she imitated Rainbow Dash. " Thank you, Fluttershy. You're such a great friend. Ha! What a fool! The simpleton actually believed I was her friend. That'll teach her to stick her loyalty where the sun doesn't shine."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Fluttershy put the newspaper face down on the coffee table and went to go greet the visitor. Angel Bunny hopped onto the arm of the couch, going back to eating the carrots. The Pegasus forced herself to cry before opening the door. Standing in front of her was Twilight.

" Hey, Fluttershy," the alicorn greeted. " You took off mid-eulogy. You going to be okay?"

" I-I guess so," Fluttershy stammered in a soft tone, hastily wiping a tear from her eye with her hoof. "… I can't believe she's gone…She was my first best friend…We've known each other since flight school."

" I understand," Twilight sympathized. " We all do. Hey. Why don't you come over to my castle tomorrow? Everypony else will be there…What's left of us, anyway. We're having a party. Pinkie Pie's idea. She said Rainbow Dash would've wanted it."

" That sounds lovely," Fluttershy faked a smile. " I would love to go. What time is it?"

" Noon," the princess retorted with a grin. " It'll give everypony time to rest up and recover a bit from today's events."

" Yeah, noon is best," the Pegasus chimed then yelped as an empty bowl hit her on the back of the head. " Ow! Angel Bunny!"

She turned, glaring at the rabbit. He glared back at her, arms folded.

" You okay," the purple mare asked and Fluttershy turned back to her, smiling.

" Yeah, I'm okay," she tweeted. " Just a bruise. Well, I better rest up for tomorrow. See you. Bye."

The Pegasus closed the door then turned to the rabbit, eyes filled with fire.

" You could've gotten those yourself, you know," she snapped.

" And break character," Angel Bunny shrugged with his paws up.

" Twilight was solely focused on me," Fluttershy gestured to herself. " She wouldn't have noticed you. Trust me. I barely do."

" Well, aren't you vain," Angel Bunny snarked, putting his paws on his hips.

" You know it," Fluttershy scoffed, whipping her mane from one side to the other. " Anyway, about the rest of the plan."

" Ooo, I was wondering when you were going to say that," Angel Bunny squealed with delight.

Meanwhile, at the bakery, three of the remaining friends were hanging out in Pinkie Pie's room, sipping on hot apple cider. The crisp silence burdened the air.

" I still can't believe it," Rarity was the first to speak, choking up. " I'm just so floored. I don't get it. I don't."

" Me, neither," Apple Jack sniffed. " She was as healthy as an ox and nowhere near my Granny Smith's age."

" You left too soon, Rainbow Dash," Pinkie Pie, whose curls were flattened, sobbed.

Twilight entered the room. The group turned to her.

" Hey, Guys," she greeted with a solemn smile. " I'm back."

" So, how'd it go," Apple Jack asked, nerves on end.

" Honestly, not sure," Twilight replied, sighing.

The alicorn walked over to her friends, sitting between Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Apple Jack pushed a mug in front of her.

" Here," the orange pony offered. " Have some of this. It's Granny Smith's famous "Cheer Up" apple cider recipe. Helped Big Mac, Apple Bloom, and I when we lost our parents."

" Thanks," the purple pony uttered then picked up the mug, taking a sip.

Pinkie Pie bawled louder and hugged Twilight, tightly.

" Rainbow Dash loved hot apple cider," she wailed then took a sip from her mug. " I will never ever drink this again, not without…her."

Pinkie Pie continued to drink until it was all gone. She belched then held the mug out to Apple Jack.

" May I have another glass, please," she croaked, her eyes glistening.

" Of course, Pinkie," Apple Jack picked up the pitcher and gave her a refill.

" Pinkie," Pinkie Pie sniffled." Rainbow Dash always called me that."

Twilight turned to Rarity, who was still wearing her black dress with matching hat and veil. She was staring into her drink, swirling it around with her hoof.

" You're awfully quiet," Twilight commented.

" Oh, I'm sorry," Rarity quipped, looking up. " Should I be talking? Because I've got nothing to say! I-I-I'm too shocked to form a coherent sentence about, well, any of this!"

" Me, too," Twilight stated, forlornly. " I don't understand. She was fine the day before."

" Maybe your magic can help you figure out the cause," Apple Jack suggested. " Ever thought of that?"

" Darling, she's right," Rarity piped up. " You're an alicorn. Surely you must know something."

" Unfortunately, there are no spells that will allow me to do that," Twilight looked down at the floor. " Not even Zecora can help me."

The others followed suit, bowing their heads. Together, they let out a sigh of melancholy.

" Well, I'd better go," Apple Jack stood up. " I promised Granny I would be back by dinner. See ya'll tomorrow."

The orange pony left the room as the others bidded her farewell for the evening.

" I better go, too," Rarity started heading toward the exit. " If I leave Opal home alone for too long, she'll start tearing up my new Spring line."

After they left, Twilight turned to Pinkie Pie.

" Guess it's just you and me, Pinkie," she uttered. " So, what do you want to do?"

" Go wherever Rainbow Dash is," the pink pony cried.

" I'm afraid that won't be for a long time, Pinkie," Twilight placed a hoof on her shoulder. " Sorry."

" This is so unfair," Pinkie bawled.

Meanwhile, in the Everfree Forest, Fluttershy and Angel Bunny were out walking. It was dark outside now.

" What are we doing out here in the middle of the night," Angel Bunny complained, trying to feel his way around. " I can't see a thing."

He bumped into a tree. The rabbit backed up and shook his head, before straightening himself.

" Sorry, Sir," Angel Bunny apologized. " I didn't see you there."

" Because the last thing we want to do is draw attention to ourselves," Fluttershy responded, waiting for the rabbit to regain his footing. " In order to do that, we must enact our plan while everypony is asleep. Besides, we had to wait until the mine was unoccupied first."

" What exactly are we looking for, again," Angel Bunny questioned, turning to the sound of her voice.

" The Emerald of Chaos and Destruction," the Pegasus chimed. " It was created by an ancestor of Discord's many generations ago. A draconequus and only a draconequus knows its location."

" And you would know the location how," Angel Bunny shrugged.

" Oh, it was easy," the mare bragged, smirking. " I asked Discord where it was and the love-struck fool told me. "

" And you know for sure that he wasn't just lying about it," Angel Bunny gave a suspicious glance. " You know how he likes to trick others."

" He wouldn't dare lie to me," Fluttershy snapped, getting in the rabbit's face. " If he did, well, I'll just have to step up my game. Play with his heartstrings. Do more than just bat my eyelashes."

" You're not going to get all seductive, are you," Angel Bunny asked, cringing.

" I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done, even if it means sleeping with him," Fluttershy uttered then continued walking, Angel Bunny in tow.

Soon, the two arrived at the mine. Fluttershy grinned wickedly then went inside, grabbing a guest hardhat. The rabbit followed her, doing the same. They went deep into the cavern, passing by Maud's and Rarity's hangouts. Eventually, they reached their destination. Fluttershy pulled a pick-axe out from underneath her wing, tossed it over to her friend, and then pulled out one for her. They began digging.


	2. Chapter 2

**All Hail Empress Fluttershy**

Chapter 2:

Morning arrived in Equestria. Fluttershy opened the door to her cottage, slamming it against the wall. There were bags under her eyes and a wobble in her step. Angel Bunny was laying on her back, asleep. Both of them were covered in dirt.

" This is going to take a little longer than I thought," Fluttershy grumbled with exasperation as she moved forward, causing Angel Bunny to fall onto the floor.

" Ow," he yelped as he woke up.

" I'm going to go take a hot shower," Fluttershy mumbled bitterly as she trotted upstairs.

" Right behind you," Angel Bunny uttered as he stood up, pointing to the air.

" Don't even think about it," the Pegasus hollered. " I will use you as my personal loofa, I swear."

" On second thought, I'll go take a nap," Angel Bunny's eyes widened, his words quivering as they left his mouth.

An hour later, Fluttershy emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head and a robe hugging her body. Angel Bunny was asleep in his bed, snoring. The Pegasus rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen, grabbing an apple. She took a large bite out of it. Fluttershy pondered as she began chewing. Is it possible Discord mislead her? Maybe she missed something. It is a good thing she wrote the directions down. Her diary. She put the note in her diary. The Pegasus flew upstairs and into her room. Once she entered her room, she went over to the bed and reached underneath the pillow, pulling out the journal. She cracked it open and reread the note.

" The Emerald of Chaos and Destruction can be found in plain sight," the note read. " Just go to where your friends delight. Pass the ruby jewels, you've gone too far. Take a left at the topaz and you'll be a czar."

Discord gave it to her in the form of a riddle. It only took a minute to figure it out. She widened her eyes, though.

" We were digging in the wrong spot," Fluttershy muttered to herself then turned her head to yell. " Angel Bunny, get up here, now!"

Angel Bunny entered the room, soaked from the shower. Fluttershy looked away, covering her face with her wing.

" And put something on," she snapped.

Once Angel Bunny put his robe on, Fluttershy began explaining.

" We've been digging in the wrong spot," she repeated. " The jewels we were by were amethyst, not topaz."

" And how would you know that," Angel Bunny argued. " They look the same."

" Because jewels are one of the main things Rarity talks about," Fluttershy answered. " That's how I know. If you hung around that prissy little fashion snob for over ten years, you would, too."

" Fair point," Angel Bunny agreed then changed the topic. " Hey, don't you have a party to go to?"

" Yes, I do," Fluttershy retorted as she walked over to her wardrobe. " And while I'm gone, you get to go to the mine and keep digging for that emerald. We need it before the Summer Solstice begins."

" Aww, why do I always have to do the hard work," Angel Bunny whined.

" Because I'm the boss and I provide the roof over your head," Fluttershy spat, getting in the rabbit's face.

" Right," the rabbit chuckled with a nervous smile, sweat dripping down the side of his face.

The Pegasus turned back to her wardrobe.

" I won't be gone long," she announced as she dug through her clothes. " I'll only be there for a couple of hours and then I'll join you."

" Okay, Cindershy," Angel Bunny snarked then left the room.

Fluttershy rolled her eyes, got dressed then left for the party. On the way there, she ran into Discord, who was disguised as a flower.

" Oh, hello, Discord," Fluttershy said softly. " What are you doing here?"

" I'm here to escort you," Discord uttered. " Twilight said you seemed kind of down, so I thought I'd keep you company."

Fluttershy fake smiled. The draconequus turned back to normal and held out his claw.

" M'lady," he bowed.

The Pegasus placed her hoof in his claw and they continued walking. Discord was gazing in the direction of the trees, grinning. Fluttershy took this opportunity to scowl, roll her eyes, and shake her head.

" So," Discord turned to Fluttershy, making her hastily put her farce back on. " How are you holding up?"

" I'm doing okay, I guess," Fluttershy then frowned. " I still can't believe she's gone, though."

" I have to be honest," Discord stated. " Me, neither…I know I don't seem like I care, but I do. I just have my own way of showing it, which nobody seems to appreciate."

" That's because you're in pony society," Fluttershy chuckled. " We do things differently here. I'm sure if I came to your world, I would be ostracized on the spot, just like you were when you first came back here."

" You're absolutely right," Discord beamed. " That's what I like about you, Fluttershy. You seem to have this understanding that nobody else has."

" Hey, we're here," Fluttershy cut him off.

They were now in front of the entrance to Twilight's castle. Fluttershy went to head inside, but Discord turned her around.

" Oh, that reminds me," Discord tweeted. " How would you like to come over to my place for tea afterwards? It'll help cheer you up."

" No thanks," Fluttershy rejected. " I promised Angel Bunny I would be home by a certain time to feed him. Maybe next time. Okay?"

Before Discord could answer, she went into the castle, slamming the door on him. The draconequus lowered his head as he shrunk down.

" That'll be…fine…," he muttered in disappointment.

Once inside, the Pegasus went to go track down her friends, who were hanging out in the room where the map was. They were all gathered around the table. Everybody was dressed up. Pinkie Pie turned to her, mouth full of cake.

" Fluttershy, you came," the pink pony chimed. " I knew you would."

" How are you holding up, Sugar Cube," Apple Jack asked.

" And, my, what a lovely dress," Rarity tweeted as she eyed the green ensemble. " Where did you get it?...Oh, wait. I made that..."

" Guys, give her space," Twilight giggled. " She just got here."

" Oh, it's alright," Fluttershy replied. " I don't mind."

The Pegasus then looked over at the empty seat with Rainbow Dash's cutie mark on it. Everyone followed her gaze. On the seat was a picture of their late friend, with flowers and "Daring Do" books surrounding it.

" Let's go to the ballroom," Twilight offered. " There's supposed to be more ponies coming."

The group agreed then headed to the ballroom. A few minutes later, the rest of the guests arrived. Everybody who knew Rainbow Dash was there. Fluttershy stood in a corner, watching the crowd. Some of the ponies were complete wrecks, while the others seemed to be doing okay. A couple of ponies in particular stuck out, though. They were Rainbow Dash's parents. Her dad was recollecting all of the great things his daughter did, while her mom hastily wiped the tears from her eyes, smiling softly. Fluttershy glanced down at the floor, narrowing her eyes. She looked over at the clock. The party had only started a half hour ago. She leaned against the wall, letting out a sigh. Her ear twitched when she heard sniffling coming from nearby.

" Why did it have to be her," Scootaloo wailed as Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom tried to comfort her. " She was, like, the coolest pony ever."

" I don't know," Apple Bloom explained. " It was her time, I guess."

" Out of all the ways she could have died, it had to be this," Scootaloo screeched. " Young and in her sleep? Somepony had to have murdered her. Rainbow Dash…She…She wouldn't have allowed it."

" Why would somepony want to murder her," Sweetie Belle asked, raising an eyebrow.

" And more importantly, who," Apple Bloom added.

" I don't know," Scootaloo answered then paused, glancing down at the floor in thought. " Come on. Let's go to her house. There has to be a reason. There just has to be…"

Scootaloo walked passed her friends and headed toward the door. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle followed suit. Before they could open the door, Fluttershy flew in and blocked the way.

" And just where do you three think you're going," she asked sternly.

" To Rainbow Dash's house," Sweetie Bell answered. " Scootaloo thinks somepony murdered her, so we're doing an investigation."

" Not without permission, you're not," Fluttershy stated. " Besides, the police have already investigated the place. They couldn't find anything. Now, back to the party, all of you."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders walked back toward the group, annoyed expressions on their faces. Fluttershy watched them for a moment then walked toward Twilight.

" Hey, Twilight," Fluttershy uttered. " I think I'm going to head home now. Angel Bunny's not feeling well and I promised him I wouldn't stay too long."

" That's okay, Fluttershy," Twilight chimed. " See you tomorrow. And fly home safely, okay?"

" I will," the Pegasus tweeted then sped out of the castle.

She made a flutterboom on her way over to the cave. As soon as she got there, she met with Angel Bunny.

" Have you found it, yet," she asked impatiently.

" Not yet," Angel Bunny replied, still digging. " I found a bunch of topaz, though."

He gestured over to the pile of jewels. Fluttershy rolled her eyes, groaning.

" Nice dress, by the way," the rabbit commented.

" I didn't have time to change," Fluttershy spat. " Okay?"

She picked up a shovel then started digging. Soon, she hit something hard. The Pegasus put her shovel down then began digging with her hooves. Under the dirt was a black jewel with red and orange edges. In the middle was a silhouette of one of Discord's ancestors. Fluttershy picked it up, examining it.

" The Emerald of Chaos and Destruction," she awed.

" That's it," Angel Bunny scoffed, peering over. " We came all the way over here just for that?"

" Now, Angel Bunny," Fluttershy stated, dusting it off with the hem of her dress. " Never judge a book by its cover."

She pointed the emerald toward a bat, which was hanging from a stalactite. Her face was full of malice as she smirked. The bat stared at her, blinking.

" You don't know how to use it, do you," Angel Bunny asked.

" Of course I know how to use it," Fluttershy turned to him, yelling. " I just need a spell is all!"

" And what, pray tell, is the spell," Angel Bunny taunted, putting his paws on his hips.

" I'm going to have to go to Discord for that," Fluttershy muttered as she turned away, looking toward the cave entrance.

Meanwhile, in Chaosville, Discord was laying on the couch in his home, watching soap operas and eating ice cream.

" Danny, I've never loved you," a female's voice cried. " I only wanted you for your money. You should marry my twin sister. She loves you more than I do."

" But, Marie," a male's voice hollered. " I love you, not your sister. I don't care if you love me for my money. Please, marry me. Marry me, Marie."

" Unrequited love," Discord sniffled, wiping a tear from his eye. " It's so beautiful. The pain, the torture, and the chaos."

There was a knock at the door. The draconequus looked over at it and turned off the tv, which was hanging upside from the ceiling.

" Now who could that be," Discord poofed over to the door and opened it, his face brightening. " Fluttershy? I wasn't expecting you. I thought our tea party wasn't until next week."

" Oh, I know," Fluttershy chimed. " I just thought I would surprise you. Surprise."

She pulled her tea set out of her saddle bag.

" And what a surprise it is," Discord uttered then stepped aside. " Do come in."

Fluttershy entered the house, looking around. She noticed the tub of ice cream, which was tipped over on the couch.

" Sorry about the mess," Discord apologized then poofed it away with his magic.

The Pegasus began setting everything up on the coffee table. Discord grabbed the tea pot and headed into the kitchen.

" Couldn't wait, huh," he asked as he filled the pot up with water.

" Afraid not, no," Fluttershy answered as she pulled the plastic wrapping off the crumpets.

" Me, too," Discord admitted as he put the pot on a burner. " I just love spending time with you, Fluttershy."

" And I love spending time with you, Discord," Fluttershy chimed, trying to keep the bile from coming up her throat. " Hey, I have a question for you."

" What kind of a question," Discord entered the room with a now steaming pot of water.

" It's about that emerald you were telling me about," Fluttershy took the pot from him and set it down on the table. " Was there by any chance a spell to it?"

" Why, yes," Discord stated then folded his arms, smirking. " But I can't tell you what it is. My mother would have a cow."

He poofed a cow into the room. The cow mooed, confused at its surroundings. Fluttershy giggled.

" I figured you would say that," she said then starting brewing the tea.

" Oh, but who cares what Mother thinks," Discord snorted as he swatted a claw in the air.

" So, you'll tell me," Fluttershy's eyes sparkled.

" Absolutely not," Discord snapped, making Fluttershy recoil. " That emerald is far too dangerous. In fact, just talking about it is enough to put everyone's lives in danger."

" Oh, but you can tell me, Discord," Fluttershy batted her eyelashes. " You can trust me. After all, you told me where it was and nothing bad happened."

" True," Discord deflated then regained his composure. " But the only reason why I told you is because…Because reasons I can't tell you just yet."

" Oh, really," Fluttershy uttered. " And what reasons would those be?"

" Oh, it's stupid," Discord rolled his eyes. " You would laugh at me."

" Discord, we're friends," Fluttershy stated, making Discord cringe. " And friends don't laugh at friends."

" But that's just it," Discord squeaked. " I don't want to be friends, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy gasped, her eyes widening. She went to go storm out of the house, tears threatening to spill down her face. Discord grabbed her by her hoof turning her around.

" I want to be more than that," he admitted, smiling.

" Oh, Discord," Fluttershy dried her eyes. " I'm very flattered, but…I'm a pony and you're a draconequus. Our worlds could never be. I'd rather just be friends, if you don't mind."

" Oh," Discord's confidence plummeted as he looked down at his feet. " I…understand…"

" But you know what," Fluttershy uttered. " I'm willing to give us a chance, if you are."

" Really," Discord grinned from ear to ear. " You mean that?"

Fluttershy nodded, smiling. The draconequus zipped up to the ceiling, doing loops and cheering. After a few minutes of celebrating, he landed back down on the floor. Fluttershy giggled, again.

" Come on," she ushered as she walked passed him. " The tea is getting cold."

She slipped something into Discord's cup when he was not looking and then proceeded to grab hers. Discord grabbed his cup then sat down on the couch. Fluttershy sat next to him. The two started drinking their tea.

" Ooo," Discord groaned as he held his head. " My aching head."

" Are you alright," Fluttershy asked, feigning concern.

" Nothing I can't handle," he grunted then the room started spinning. " Very funny, Fluttershy. Spin the draconequus with a giant headache."

" But I'm not doing anything," Fluttershy replied. " Come on. We better get you to bed."

" Yes, that would be a good idea," Discord stated, now feeling nauseous.

Everything was turning blurry. Fluttershy began assisting him. All of a sudden, everything went black. When he woke up, Fluttershy was gone, along with her tea set.

" Some girlfriend," Discord huffed then grinned. " And yet, I still love her."


	3. Chapter 3

**All Hail Empress Fluttershy**

Chapter 3:

Fluttershy rushed through the door of the cottage, panting. Her mane was all ruffled up. She was also coated in sweat. Angel Bunny entered the room.

" There you are," he stated then asked. " What took you so long? I thought I was going to have to call the Ponyville Police."

" He wouldn't talk, so I had to be a bit more...convincing," she recollected with disgust, shivering.

" Gross," Angel Bunny cringed. " So, are we ready now?"

" Yes, after I bathe and sleep," Fluttershy walked passed him.

Soon, it was the next day. The Cutie Mark Crusaders approached the front door of Rainbow Dash's parents' house. Apple Bloom knocked on the door. Rainbow Dash's mom answered it, confused. She looked down and smiled.

" Why, hello there," Windy chimed. " What brings you girls by?"

" Hello, Mrs. Rainbow Dash's Mom," Sweetie Belle tweeted. " We wanted to know if you needed any help with Rainbow Dash's stuff."

" Why, of course," she answered then started speaking solemnly. " The Mr. and I couldn't possibly…Not after…"

" That's great," Scootaloo piped up hyperactively. " May we have the keys?"

" Um…Sure," Rainbow Dash's mom said, hesitating.

She handed the three fillies the keys.

" Now, be sure to lock up when you're done," the adult Pegasus instructed. " The moving boxes should be outside."

" Will do," Apple Bloom uttered.

" Thanks, Girls," Windy tweeted as the three turned around and began heading toward Rainbow Dash's place. " You have no idea how much this means to us."

Meanwhile, at the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor and Cadance were giving a rousing speech to the crowd. Flurry Heart was inside, napping.

" And to this day, love will forever be in our hearts," Cadance announced and the crowd applauded.

The couple then went inside to check on their daughter. Cadance entered the room then jumped, gasping.

" Fluttershy, you startled me," the princess chimed.

Fluttershy was holding Flurry Heart, rocking her back and forth. She was humming a soothing yet eerie tune. The Pegasus looked up, a hint of blood lust in her eyes.

" Oh, I'm sorry," Fluttershy uttered innocently. " I thought I told you I was coming."

" So, what are you doing here," Shiny Armor asked, curious.

" I was hoping Cadance could help me with something," Fluttershy stated, bashfully.

" Oh, girl talk," Shiny Armor whispered to Cadance, who turned to him. " I'll leave you two be."

Shiny Armor swept Flurry Heart up and went into another room. It was just Cadance and Fluttershy now. The Alicorn turned back to the Pegasus.

" And what is this something," Cadance asked with a knowing smile. " Is it Discord?"

" Uh, yes," Fluttershy beamed, nodding her head. " You see, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes. Did I make the right choice? I mean, I'm a pony and he's…Discord. A lot of ponies won't like it."

" Honestly, I think you made the right choice," Cadance replied. " And if anypony judges your love, they're the problem."

" Thanks, Cadance," Fluttershy uttered. " I was hoping you would say that, but I just wanted to be sure."

" You mean to tell me you came all the way over here just to ask me that," Cadance asked with a slight giggle.

" That, and I wanted to know if you recognize this," Fluttershy pulled out the element.

Cadance looked it over. Something about it gave her an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

" No, I don't," she replied, still examining it.

" Are you sure," Fluttershy asked.

The element started glowing green and black. Shining Armor was changing Flurry Heart's diaper when he heard a scream coming from the other room.

" Cadance," Shining Armor hollered, panicked.

He ran out of the room in time to see a glowing Cadance struggling to keep herself from stepping forward.

"draconequus chaoticous destructicous," Fluttershy chanted in a mantra.

" Cadance," Shining Armor was baffled. " Fluttershy? What?"

" Help me," Cadance shrieked.

Shining Armor ran over to help Cadance, but was knocked out by Angel Bunny, who managed to loosen one of the crystals from the ceiling. He dusted his paws off and folded his arms.

" Now, do what I say and finish him," Fluttershy ordered.

Cadance was slowly being pulled forward by the element, but continued to fight it. While she was struggling, the heart on her cutie mark started splitting and turning green.

" No," she cried. " No! No! No! No! No!"

Soon, she was standing over her husband, tears streaming down her face.

" No, don't make me do this," Cadance wailed. " Please, don't!"

" Use it," Fluttershy barked.

Cadance's horn started glowing its normal color. The Alicorn tried holding back her magic, but it was no use. Soon, there was a blast and Shiny Armor was gone. Fluttershy released Cadance. Cadance dropped to the floor, cradling her husband. She turned to Fluttershy, hurt and anger in her eyes. Fluttershy could only muster a wicked smirk in return. Soon, the guards showed up. Fluttershy hid the element and feigned shock.

" What's going on over here," one of the guards demanded. " We heard what sounded like blasting."

The guards looked over at Cadance, whose horn was glowing and smoking, and then looked over at the deceased Shining Armor. They then looked over at Fluttershy.

" You," one of them pointed at her. " What happened?"

" She attacked him," Fluttershy pointed at Cadance. " I saw it with my own eyes!"

" Really," he replied then turned to his team. " Arrest her and take her to Princess Celestia. She's going to want to hear this."

" What," the Princess of Love's eyes widened as the guards surrounded her and started taking her away. " But it wasn't me. It was Fluttershy! Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy watched as she was taken out of the castle, kicking, screaming, and crying.

Later on, back in Ponyville, Twilight was laying down on a sofa, reading a book. There was a knock at the door. She looked up, raising an eyebrow.

" Now, who could that be," she asked herself.

The Princess of Friendship opened the door. It was a guard. In one of his arms was Flurry Heart, who was sucking on his hoof.

" Flurry Heart," she gasped then looked up.

" We need to talk," the guard announced in a serious tone. " It's about your brother."

" Alright," Twilight stated, feeling uneasy. " What about him?"

" There was an incident at the Crystal Empire this afternoon," he said, solemnly. " Your brother...didn't make it."

" What," Twilight shouted as she felt her stomach lurch. " How?! What happened?!"

" You're not going to believe this," the guard shook his head then began explaining.

Twilight slapped one of her hooves over her mouth and began crying. After the guard was done explaining, he handed Flurry Heart over to her, apologized for the loss then left. The princesses went inside. Twilight leaned against the door. She looked up at the ceiling and then down at Flurry Heart, who gave her a worried look.

" What am I going to tell Mom and Dad," Twilight asked herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**All Hail Empress Fluttershy**

Chapter 4:

Meanwhile, up in Cloudsdale, the Cutie Mark Crusaders approached Rainbow Dash's old home. Scootaloo unlocked the door, while Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle grabbed the boxes. They went inside and looked around. Everything was left exactly where it was before Rainbow Dash died. Scootaloo turned to the group, flying above them.

" Okay, I'll take the upstairs," she ordered. " Sweetie Belle, you take the first floor. Apple Bloom, you take the basement. If you find any clues, bring them to the kitchen."

The three agreed then split up.

Cadance was sitting in the throne room of Canterlot Castle, restrained by chains. She had palace guards surrounding her. Celestia entered the room, looking confused.

" What is the meaning of this," she questioned, approaching them.

" It's Princess Cadance," one of the guards explained. " She murdered Shining Armor."

" Really," she turned to Cadance, glaring at her.

" It's not true," Cadance argued. " It was Fluttershy. She put me under some magic spell. I couldn't fight it."

" Silence," another guard yelled at her.

" She came over to the Crystal Empire with this magic emerald," Cadance continued. " It was black, red, and orange. Please, your highness, you have to believe me."

Celestia stared at her. She started crying, again.

" Please," Cadance begged, her voice cracking.

Luna entered the room and widened her eyes, stopping at the entrance. Celestia looked at the guard in charge then at her sister. She turned her attention back to Cadance.

" Now, why would Fluttershy do that," Celestia questioned then softened her expression. " I am very disappointed in you, Cadance. I…I trusted you…More importantly, Twilight and her parents trusted you…I'm afraid you leave me no choice, but to take away your powers."

" But," Cadance stuttered. " Fluttershy…She…"

Celestia shook her head, firmly.

" Princess Cadance, I hearby strip you of your Alicorn magic, including your wings and title as Princess of Love," Celestia announced as her horn glowed, eyes tearing up.

Cadance's eyes widened as panic set in.

" No," she shouted. " No! No! No! Wait! Wait! Wait!"

The Princess of the Sun siphoned all of Cadance's magic and took away her wings. Cadance, now weakened, fell to the floor. She started sobbing.

" Take her to the dungeon," Celestia ordered the guards.

The guards did as she said and took Cadance away. Celestia watched on, feeling a twinge of regret and remorse. Luna approached her.

" Sister, did you see her Cutie Mark," the Princess of the Moon asked. " What if she's telling the truth?"

" Yes, I saw," the Princess of the Sun replied. " Part of me wants to believe her, but you heard the guards."

" Well, I believe her," Luna retorted. " Her magic was obviously corrupted."

" You may be right, Sister," Celestia replied. " I'll be having a talk with Fluttershy tomorrow. See if she saw anything."

Back in Cloudsdale, Scootaloo was searching Rainbow Dash's room when she heard something shift nearby. She turned her head in the direction of the noise.

" Hello," Scootaloo uttered. " Apple Bloom? Sweetie Belle?"

The noise continued. It was coming from the closet. Scootaloo bit her lip and approached it. Sweetie Belle was looking under the coffee table when she heard a scream coming from upstairs. She jumped, smacking her head.

" Scootaloo," Sweetie Belle hollered then started running toward her.

Apple Bloom was about to enter the bathroom in the basement when she heard the same thing. She gasped, widening her eyes.

" Scootaloo," Apple Bloom yelped and ran upstairs.

The two fillies entered the bedroom, fear stricken. Their expressions softened when they found Scootaloo laying on her back, laughing. In her hooves was Rainbow Dash's pet turtle.

" Tank, you scared me," she chuckled, standing up. " I thought you were the murderer."

" Tank," Apple Bloom questioned. " What's he still doing here?"

" And alive," Sweetie Belle asked.

Tank belched up a piece of cake.

" What's this," Apple Bloom picked up the crumb, smelling it. " Ginger?"

" Hey, Scootaloo, wasn't Rainbow Dash allergic to ginger," Sweetie Belle asked.

" Yes," Scootaloo answered.

" Then what's that doing in her house," Sweetie Belle questioned, suspiciously.

The Pegasus gasped then glared.

" She really was murdered," Scootaloo stated. " I was right."

" Now, the question is, who did it," Apple Bloom uttered.

" They were obviously close to her," Sweetie Belle then turned to Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom did the same thing. They both glared at her then started approaching her. Scootaloo started backing up.

" Guys, it wasn't me," Scootaloo defended. " I swear."

" Then who was it," Apple Bloom asked.

" I don't know," Scootaloo answered. " Maybe it was Pinkie Pie. She bakes things all the time. That, and she is a little on the crazy side."

" But, you saw how Pinkie Pie was at the funeral," Sweetie Belle argued. " It couldn't have been her. Maybe it was Mrs. Cake."

" Now, why would Mrs. Cake do that," Apple Bloom questioned. " She's always been real nice."

" Why would she not do that," Sweetie Belle rebutted. " You know what they say about the too nice ones. Besides, Mr. and Mrs. Cake have a baby who is a Pegasus and another who is a unicorn. That doesn't even make any sense."

" What's that got to do with this," Apple Bloom argued.

" I don't know, okay," Sweetie Belle blurted.

Tank jumped out of Scootaloo's hooves and went back into the closet. The Pegasus watched as her friends fought.

" Guys," she shouted, getting in between them. " Guys! Guys! Get a grip!"

The two ponies kept arguing.

" Shut up," Scootaloo screamed, making them quiet down. " It wasn't Mrs. Cake. She and Mr. Cake were out of town the entire time. They were at a bake off. The only ones who were at the bakery the day of Rainbow Dash's death were Pinkie Pie and the twins. And we all know the twins didn't do it."

" Will you get off of Pinkie Pie already," Sweetie Belle argued. " She didn't do it. How do I know? She can't fly."

" And, yet, Mrs. Cake somehow can," Apple Bloom rebutted, making Sweetie Belle blush and look down at the floor.

" Now that you mention it, that accusation was a little farfetched," Sweetie Belle sheepishly admitted.

Scootaloo looked around.

" Have any of you seen where Tank went," she asked.

Tank came out of the closet, carrying a long strand of pink hair and a yellow feather.

" Watcha got there, Tank," Scootaloo picked the items up. " Are these from the murderer?"

The turtle blinked his eyes.

" I'll take that as a yes," she replied. " Now, who do we know that has pink hair and yellow wings?"

The girls eyes widened in realization.

Back in Canterlot, Celestia was using her mirror to help her get ready for bed. Suddenly, a figure appeared behind her. She turned around and smiled.

" Fluttershy, just the pony I wanted to see," Celestia then became concerned. " I was going to visit you, though. Is everything alright?"

" Oh, everything is just peachy," Fluttershy pulled the emerald out.

All Celestia saw was a flash of green and that was it. Princess Celestia's tiara fell to the floor of the bedroom, clanging against the cobblestone. Fluttershy smirked at the pile of dust in front of her then put the emerald away. Luna was walking down the hallway when she heard a commotion coming from nearby. She went to go investigate and found a couple of guards with their throats slit open. Luna backed up as she scanned the area, shocked. She flew passed them and went straight to her sister's room, knocking on the door.

" Celestia, something's in the palace," Luna shouted. " They just killed two of our guards!…Celestia?!"

When she did not answer, Luna opened the door. As soon as she saw what was left of her sister, she gasped.

" Celestia," she shouted as she ran toward the pile of ashes, picking up the tiara. " No! No!"

Her eyes started tearing up as her whole body quivered. She jumped when she heard something approach her from behind.

" Oh, don't worry," she recognized the voice. " You'll be joining her soon."

Luna turned around just in time to see Fluttershy pull out the emerald and zap her.

Back in Ponyville, the Cutie Mark Crusaders ran up to Twilight's castle, pounding on the door.

" Twilight, open up," Apple Bloom hollered. " It's an emergency!"

Twilight opened the door, eyes red and watery.

" What," she croaked.

" It's Fluttershy," Scootaloo explained, flying above her. " She killed Rainbow Dash!"

" And you would know this how," Twilight questioned, raising an eyebrow.

" We went to Rainbow Dash's home to search for clues and found Rex," Sweetie Belle explained then pulled out the evidence. " He gave us this."

" Fluttershy went over to Rainbow Dash's home all the time," Twilight defended. " That doesn't prove anything. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to check on Flurry Heart."

" Flurry Heart," Apple Bloom squeaked, eyes lighting up. " She's here?"

" Can we see her," Sweetie Belle asked, grinning. " Please?"

" Well, alright," Twilight uttered. " Just don't wake her…She's…had a long day..."

The fillies went into the room that Flurry Heart was staying in. They approached the crib where she was sleeping.

" So, how long is she staying," Scootaloo asked.

The Princess of Friendship hesitated.

" Don't tell me," Scootaloo stated. " Cadance and Shining Armor dumped her on you, so they can have a break and you have no idea when they'll be back."

" Not really, no," Twilight retorted in a hushed tone.

" Twilight, are they okay," Apple Bloom approached her, worried.

Twilight quietly shook her head.

" What happened," Sweetie Belle urged. " Did they get into a fight?"

" I think it would be best if I didn't tell you," Twilight rejected, looking away.

" So, they did get into a fight," Scootaloo raised her voice. " Even the Princess of Love has relationship problems!"

" Scootaloo," Apple Bloom snapped. " Can you try to be a little more sensitive?"

" Sorry," Scootaloo apologized, sheepishly.

" Yes, they had a fight and thought it would be best if they left Flurry Heart with me until they worked out their problems," Twilight lied.

" That makes sense," Apple Bloom agreed.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom. It shook the entire palace.

" Twilight, get out here," Spike shouted from down the hall.

" Excuse me a minute, Girls," Twilight excused herself and left the room.

Spike was standing outside, eyes fixated on a green light in the distance.

" Spike, what did you do," the Alicorn questioned, sternly.

The dragon pointed a shaky claw. Twilight looked in the direction it was pointed and gasped, eyes widening.

" That's coming from Canterlot," she squeaked. " Spike, see if you can get a hold of Celestia!"

Before he could, the dragon burped up a letter and opened it. He read it, his face turning pale.

" You might want to read this," Spike handed the letter over to Twilight.

" Twilight," the princess read aloud. " Trouble in Canterlot. Need help. Luna."

She looked up as she read the last part, her heart dropping.


	5. Chapter 5

**All Hail Empress Fluttershy**

Chapter 5:

Meanwhile, back in Canterlot, an elderly Luna was flying from rafter to rafter. Fluttershy was chasing after her, still shooting with the emerald.

" You can't run forever," she yelled, frustrated.

Luna disappeared behind one of the pillars. She held her chest, trying to catch her breath and regain her strength. Sweat flooded her wrinkles, making her grey forelock stick to her forehead. She gasped when she heard Fluttershy land. The Princess of the Moon straightened her posture, holding still.

" Oh, Princess Luna," Fluttershy sang in a cheery voice as she walked passed her. " Come out. Come out wherever you are."

Luna took this as an opportunity to slip to the other side of the pillar. Fluttershy turned around swiftly, only to find nothing there.

" I know you're mad at me for killing your sister," she started to monologue. " You probably would've done the same thing, back when you were Nightmare Moon."

The Pegasus walked passed where Luna was hiding, again. Luna remained in the shadows, glaring. She took a few steps to the side, using a nearby statue as a shield. Luna began firing up her horn.

" You know, you could always go back," Fluttershy offered, turning in her direction. " I could make you one of my body guards."

Luna jumped out from behind the statue and blasted at Fluttershy. Fluttershy dodged the shot by flying out of the way. The magic hit a window, shattering it.

" I will never join you," the Alicorn bellowed then continued blasting.

The Pegasus kept dodging.

" Shame," Fluttershy feigned disappointment. " You would've been really good at it."

Luna ignored her. The two continued battling.

Back in Ponyville, Apple Jack was asleep when she heard a knock at the door. She sat up, groggily.

" Now, who in tarnation could that be at this hour," she asked herself.

The pony climbed out of bed and answered the door. Twilight and Spike were standing behind it.

" I need your help," the princess said in a panicked and urgent tone.

Rarity was still awake, sewing a new outfit. She held it up, examining it.

" I think it could use a few more stitches," the unicorn then looked down at her cat, who was sitting on the floor. " What do you think, Opal?"

" Meow," the cat replied.

" Oh, you're absolutely right," Rarity place a hoof on her cheek, looking back at the outfit. " It does need more color. Thanks, Opal."

" Meow," Opal responded again.

There was a knock at the door. Rarity put the outfit down and approached it.

" I'm sorry, but the Carousel Boutique is closed for the evening," the unicorn hollered. " You'll have to wait until tomorrow!"

" Rarity, it's us," Apple Jack yelled. " There's something going on in Canterlot and we need your help."

Rarity opened the door, hastily.

" Did they not get my new line," she shrieked then started getting angry. " I knew I shouldn't have trusted Snips and Snails for the job!"

" It's not that," Twilight replied then showed the letter. " I got this from Princess Luna. She sounds like she's in some sort of danger."

" Oh, my goodness," Rarity's eyes widened. " We must leave at once! Where's Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy?"

" We'll pick them up on the way," Apple Jack answered.

Pinkie Pie was sitting in her room, staring at a picture of Rainbow Dash while eating a tub of ice-cream.

" Pinkie Pie, it's for you," Mr. Cake hollered, grouchy from being woke up.

The pink pony came downstairs to find all of her friends standing in the bakery.

" Canterlot's in danger," Twilight announced.

Back in Canterlot, Fluttershy and Luna were still battling each other. Eventually, Fluttershy struck Luna, knocking her down. The Pegasus approached the Alicorn. Luna forced her eyes open, her vision blurred.

" Say hello to Celestia and Cadance," Fluttershy spat as she zapped Luna, turning her into dust.

The Pegasus smirked as she wallowed in her victory. Her celebration was short-lived, though.

" Hello," Twilight's voice rang throughout the castle. " Princess Celestia? Princess Luna?"

" Right on time," Fluttershy muttered to herself.

" Is any pony there," Apple Jack echoed.

The gang was walking through the corridor, noting the dead guards. Fluttershy approached them, while Angel Bunny, who was covered in blood, hid in a nearby room.

" Hey, Guys," she chimed, waving.

" Fluttershy, there you are," Twilight beamed. " We went to your cottage, but you weren't there."

" Oh, Princess Celestia had a few questions for me," Fluttershy replied then shrugged. " Something about Cadance and Shining Armor."

" Okay," Twilight brushed off that last part then asked. " Can you take us to her?"

" Of course," Fluttershy uttered then began leading the way.

" I don't like this," Apple Jack whispered into Twilight's ear. " Something ain't right here."

" Well, duh," Pinkie Pie blurted. " What was your first clue? The dead guards were mine."

" It's not that," Apple Jack shook her head. " It's Fluttershy. She's too calm, like Granny Smith after she takes her pain medication."

" Maybe she's in shock," Twilight suggested.

Apple Jack looked Twilight in the eye, skeptical.

The group continued following Fluttershy until they reached the throne room. Fluttershy pulled out the emerald, but kept it out of her friends' sight.

" Fluttershy, are you sure she's in here," Twilight questioned, looking around. " I don't see her."

" Oh, you'll be joining her soon," she uttered, gripping the emerald tightly.

The Pegasus whipped around, using the emerald's magic once again. Everyone in the group jumped out of the way.

" What the heck, Fluttershy," Apple Jack barked, angrily. " You coulda hurt some pony with that!"

" You like," Fluttershy asked, her haughty tone returning. " Discord gave it to me."

" That emerald," Rarity was mesmerized. " I've never seen anything like it."

" And it'll be the last one you'll ever see," Fluttershy blasted at them, again.

The group jumped out of the way once again. Twilight stared in disbelief then glared. She approached Fluttershy.

" Fluttershy, what is your problem," she demanded. " I thought we were friends."

" Oh, poor, naïve Twilight," Fluttershy shook her head, chuckling. " We were never friends."

" So, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were right," the princess yelled then pointed. " You murdered Rainbow Dash!"

" And Cadance, and Celestia, and Luna, and Shining Armor," Fluttershy admitted, grinning menacingly.

" You," Pinkie Pie gasped, eyes watering. " You're the reason Rainbow Dash is gone?"

" So, she does have a brain in there," Fluttershy snarked, making something inside Pinkie Pie snap.

The pink pony lunged at the Pegasus, screaming. She started throwing punches and kicks. Fluttershy did the same thing.

" How could you," Pinkie Pie screeched. " You are the Element of Kindness! The Tree of Harmony chose you!"

" Well, the Tree of Harmony chose wrong," Fluttershy grabbed Pinkie by the leg and threw her out the window.

" Pinkie," the group reached out, screaming.

Pinkie Pie managed to grab onto a ledge. She was dangling hundreds of feet away from her death. Apple Jack charged at Fluttershy, fire in her eyes.

" Oh, please," Fluttershy scoffed, rolling her eyes.

As soon as Apple Jack got close to her, she grabbed her and threw her against a wall, knocking her unconscious.

" Apple Jack," Twilight gasped then started charging at Fluttershy, getting her horn ready for battle.

" Now, this is more like it," Fluttershy flew outside.

Twilight followed her. She began blasting magic at Fluttershy. Fluttershy dodged, while blocking with the emerald.

" Is that the best you can do," the Pegasus mocked.

" I'm trying not to hurt you," Twilight replied.

" Well, that's strange, because I'm trying to hurt you," Fluttershy began shooting back.

The Alicorn's eyes widened as she darted out of the way. Fluttershy's magic hit one of the towers of the castle, destroying it.

" That's it," Twilight shouted. " No more Ms. Nice Mare!"

Princess Twilight shot back at Fluttershy with all of her might. The Pegasus gasped, flying out of the way. Twilight's magic hit multiple buildings in the village down below. Fortunately, the village was evacuated before Luna got assassinated. Fluttershy charged at Twilight at a speed that would make Rainbow Dash jealous. Twilight reciprocated, albeit much slower. Soon, the two ponies met and were shooting magic at each other, left and right. They each blocked, while receiving the occasional blow. Eventually, their magic was pitted against each other. Twilight tried pushing the force from the blast as far away from her as possible. Fluttershy was doing the same thing. The forces of the magic went back and forth between the two. Twilight was beginning to tire, sweat dripping down her face. She grunted then took a deep breath, using whatever magic she had left, but it was no use. Fluttershy's magic was too strong. Soon, Twilight's horn started getting hot. She grimaced, while Fluttershy gave a slasher smile. The Pegasus used all the magic she could conjure. Suddenly, Twilight's horn overloaded then exploded, knocking the Alicorn unconscious. The Princess of Friendship fell from the sky, the remains of her horn smoking.

" Twilight," Spike screamed and took off after her.

He grabbed her, slowing her fall. The two fell into the trees and onto the ground. Spike, who was now covered in cuts, crawled over to his mother figure. He shook her.

" Twilight," he whimpered, helplessly. " Twilight, wake up. Twilight."

He gasped when he saw a shadow looming over them and turned around. It was Fluttershy.

" Looks like my job here is done," she gloated then flew back to the castle.

Rarity was trying to rescue Pinkie Pie with the castle drapes when Angel Bunny came up behind her, holding a knife to her throat.

" And just what do you think you're doing," he questioned.

The drapes reached Pinkie Pie. She grabbed a hold of them and started climbing up. Once she reached the window, she gasped. Rarity was nowhere to be seen. In her place was Angel Bunny, who was holding the knife against the drapes.

" Bye-bye, Pinkie Pie," Angel Bunny waved at her then cut the drapes.

Pinkie Pie screamed as she fell to her death, hitting the rocks below. Angel Bunny smirked, watching the scene until the pink pony was deceased.

" See you next Fall," he chuckled maniacally then went back inside.

Fluttershy landed back in the throne room.

" So, now what," he asked her.

" We start a new reign," Fluttershy announced then picked up Luna's tiara, placing it on her head. " All hail Empress Fluttershy!"

The Pegasus laughed as a storm drifted over Canterlot, thunder and lightning dominating the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

**All Hail Empress Fluttershy**

Chapter 6:

Five years had passed since Fluttershy took over. Equestria quickly fell into poverty, forcing some of its residents to leave their homes in search of safer places to live, including the Apple family. Big Mac was packing a wagon with the family's belongings when Apple Jack spotted him. She approached him, her eyes widened.

" What are you doing," Apple Jack asked him, bewildered.

" Leaving," the large red pony answered, walking back into the house.

" But, you can't leave," Apple Jack argued, following him.

" Well, we are," Big Mac replied as he came out of a room with moving boxes. " And you and Apple Bloom are coming with us."

He started headed toward the front door, but his sister blocked him.

" Like heck I am," Apple Jack stood her ground. " I ain't giving up our home just because Fluttershy went all power crazy! Besides, what would Granny Smith say?"

Big Mac stared at his sister, taken aback. Granny Smith had passed away a couple of years ago, shortly after Grand Pear. Apple Jack narrowed her eyes at him.

" She would want us to get somewhere safe," Big Mac argued back. " Not stay here, waiting for death to come knocking at our door!"

" And what about our parents," Apple Jack questioned. " What about the tree they planted here?! Doesn't that mean anything to you?! Does anything our family has ever worked for mean anything to you!"

" What's going on," Apple Bloom, who was almost an adult now, approached them.

" We're moving," Big Mac answered, turning to her. " It's not safe here anymore."

" What," Apple Bloom squeaked, eyes widened. " But I don't want to move! We have to stay here! Our friends need us!"

" Apple Bloom's right," Apple Jack agreed. " We still have to get Rarity back and Twilight is still going through a rough time."

" Well, tough," Big Mac snapped, getting in her face. " I ain't losing anymore family, Apple Jack! We're all leaving Equestria! You, Sugar Belle, Apple Bloom, and me! And there ain't nothing you can do about it!"

" I am not a filly anymore, Big Mac," Apple Jack yelled, poking him in the chest. " Don't you dare talk to me that way!"

" Apple Jack, I'm just trying to protect you," Big Mac spoke softly. " When Ma and Pa disappeared, I promised them I would look after you and Apple Bloom."

" Well, I don't need you to look after me anymore, because I can take care of myself," Apple Jack replied sternly.

" Me, too," Apple Bloom seconded. " I'm sorry, Big Mac, but we're not ready to give up, not yet. We're staying in Sweet Apple Acres."

The three of them grew silent, glaring at each other. Big Mac took a deep breath, letting out a sigh.

" Fine," Big Mac begrudgingly agreed. " Fine! If you want to play Russian Roulette with your lives then go on ahead, but don't say I didn't warn you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get Sugar Belle and our unborn foal. They're waiting."

Big Mac finished packing the wagon then went over to Sugar Belle, who was waiting by the entrance to the farm.

" They're not coming," Sugar Belle asked, concerned.

" Afraid not," Big Mac muttered, gloomily. " Come on. We have a train to catch."

He walked passed her, wagon in tow. Sugar Belle glanced over at Apple Jack and Apple Bloom, who were staring at her with curiosity. She turned to Big Mac and followed him. Apple Jack's ears drooped as she watched them. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, tearing up.

Back at the bakery, Mr. and Mrs. Cake were looking out the window. The streets of Ponyville were empty, except for a few stragglers, who had suitcases and bags with them.

" No customers, again," Mrs. Cake sighed.

" I'm sure we'll get some soon, Cup Cake," Mr. Cake turned to his wife, smiling. " You'll see."

" Carrot Cake, it's been almost a month since we've had a customer," Mrs. Cake said. " And the last one we had was a solicitor."

" You have to admit, he was very nice," Mr. Cake commented. " Even though we didn't sell anything."

Mrs. Cake rolled her eyes and shook her head.

" Momma," Pumpkin Cake piped from the stairs. " Are we going to move, too?"

" Oh, of course not, Pumpkin," Mrs. Cake feigned a smile, turning to her. " Whatever makes you think that?"

" Every pony is leaving," Pumpkin Cake uttered.

" Every pony except us," Pound Cake chipped in, poking his head down from the second story.

" Now, that's not true," Mr. Cake chimed. " Sweetie Belle's family is still here, the Apple family is still here, and Princess Twilight is still here."

" Not to mention Rainbow Dash's family is still up in Cloudsdale, along with Scootaloo," Mrs. Cake added.

Suddenly, the door to the bakery swung open. A familiar yellow hoof stepped inside, followed by three more. The owner of the hooves approached the couple. Both of them bowed.

" Empress Fluttershy, to what do we owe the pleasure," Mr. Cake asked.

" I could use a couple of bakers for my palace back in Canterlot," Fluttershy replied with utmost importance " You are the only ones who meet my expectations."

" Well, I'm glad you like our baking," Mr. Cake commented, standing back up. " But, I'm afraid we can't just up and leave. This is our home. I'm sorry, but the answer is no."

" Oh, I wasn't asking," Fluttershy smirked as she pulled out the emerald, zapping the couple.

Scootaloo laid in her idol's old bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been five years since Rainbow Dash's parents took her in. She sat up when she heard arguing coming from the living room.

" For the last time, we're not leaving," Windy yelled.

" Well, what are we supposed to do," she heard Bow shout. " Every pony else is leaving! Even Cloudsdale is a ghost town! When was the last time you saw the Shys or any other Pegasi?!"

" But, what about Scootaloo," Windy argued. " Her friends are here and they need her! We made a promise, Bow!"

" Alright, we'll stay a little longer," Bow agreed. " But, if things don't get any better, we're out of here!"

Scootaloo heard a door slam, followed by muttering from Windy. Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles have not been the same since they found out Fluttershy was the one who killed their daughter. Needless to say, both families were no longer friends, especially after Mr. and Mrs. Shy denied that their daughter would do such a thing. Windy wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt, but Bow would not allow it.

Sweetie Belle sat at the table, staring at the apple in front of her. Cookie Crumbles glanced at her from across the table.

" Sweetie Belle, you have to eat something," she reminded her. " You can't keep doing this to yourself."

" Not hungry," Sweetie Belle mumbled. " I'm too worried about Rarity. Also, I'm worried my friends are going to move away and I'll be stuck here by myself."

" You're not going to be stuck here by yourself," Cookie Crumbles assured. " You'll still have your father and I here. And we're not leaving without your sister. Right, Hondo?"

She turned to her husband, who had his mouth full. He nodded his head, grunting in agreement. Sweetie Belle grinned at them then frowned back at the table.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Zecora was mixing herbs and potions in a pot. When she was done, she grabbed a ladle and scooped the mixture up, pouring it into a round bottomed flask. The zebra handed it over to a large, scaly hand with claws.

" Here," she uttered. " This should help Twilight with the pain. But I must warn, it may cause weight gain."

" Thanks, Zecora," Spike chimed as he took the flask. " Are you sure there isn't anything else you can do?"

" I'm afraid not," Zecora sighed. " Anything else will lead to hoof rot."

" Oh," Spike was taken aback. " Yeah, pretty sure Twilight doesn't want that. Thanks, Zecora, again."

He started flying back toward the town. Zecora watched him, worry etched into her face. Soon, the dragon arrived at the castle and squeezed inside. He was now as big as the doorway.

" Twilight," he entered her room, approaching the bed. " I've got some new medicine from Zecora."

" Thanks, Spike," Twilight said with a weakened voice as she took the medicine from him, drinking it.

" So, any magic, yet," Spike asked.

" No," Twilight replied, mournfully. " Just the same old pain in my horn, and it keeps getting worse."

" Fluttershy," Spike murmured, bitterly. " I still can't believe her. If I ever see her again, I'll flame broil her."

" You will do no such thing, Spike," Twilight argued. " You saw what she did to those other dragons. She'll kill you."

" If it means saving Rarity and stopping Fluttershy, it's worth it," Spike grunted. " So, how are the lessons with Flurry Heart going?"

" They're going, but I feel she needs to advance her training elsewhere," Twilight uttered. " I've been trying to teach her spells, but without my magic, it's difficult. And I don't know anything about hoof to hoof combat."

" What about Starlight," Spike suggested. " She studied under you. You also have Tempest and Sunset."

" Tempest is in Saddle Arabia and won't be back over here for another year," Twilight replied. "Sunset hasn't been able to get through the portal. I have yet to reach Starlight. She's still at Sunburst and Trixie's wedding in Las Pegasus."

" I still can't believe those two got married," Spike muttered to himself.

Twilight looked out the window, her eyes widening. Fluttershy and her guards were headed their way.

" Spike, we have to go, now," she urged.

" Now," Spike raised an eyebrow.

" Now," Twilight started forcing him out of the room. " We'll take the secret passage way."

Big Mac and Sugar Belle went to board the train leading to the airport when a hoof blocked their path.

" I'm sorry," the conductor apologized. " I'm afraid we have ran out of seats. You'll have to wait until next week."

" Next week," Sugar Belle raised her voice. " But we bought our stubs three months ago. Can't you make an exception?"

" I'm afraid not," the conductor uttered. " You're more than welcome to stay at the stable nearby, though."

He pointed at a one horse stable. A board on top of it fell from the ceiling and onto the ground.

" Actually, that won't be necessary," Filthy Rich exited the train. " The Mrs. and I will gladly give up our seats. Anything for the Apple family."

" Daddy, are you serious," Diamond Tiara whined from the doorway. " You promised we would be in Manehatten by midnight, so we can catch our plane to our vacation home in Saddle Arabia."

" I'm not giving up my seat for some commoners," Spoiled Rich, who was standing next to her, huffed, sticking her nose up in the air.

" Oh, no," Sugar Belle calmly spoke. " That's fine. My husband and I can stay in the stable until the next train arrives."

" Are you sure," Filthy Rich eyed Sugar Belle's stomach. " How far are you along?"

" About six months," Sugar Belle answered, feeling a little uncomfortable.

" Mrs. Apple, I'm afraid I can't let you two stay there," Filthy Rich argued. " Look. I have a vacation home in Saddle Arabia. You wouldn't by any chance be headed there, would you?"

" Eyup," Big Mac answered.

" Splendid," Filthy Rich chimed then handed them a set of keys. " Here. These are the spare keys to our vacation home. The address is engraved on them. You'll know it when you see it. We also have a doctor there. Her name and address are on the fridge. Call her as soon as you find it."

" What," Spoiled Rich exclaimed.

" Really," Sugar Belle was taken aback.

" As sure as I am Filthy Rich," he winked, smiling.

" Oh, thank you, Mr. Rich," Big Mac uttered, while shaking his hoof. " Thank you! But, where will you be staying?"

" The stable," Filthy Rich answered then urged. " Now, go on. Get. The plane takes off in ten hours."

" Oh, no," Spoiled Rich scoffed. " I'm not going anywhere near that hovel!"

" Me, neither," Diamond Tiara gagged.

" Yes, you are," Spoiled Rich grabbed Diamond Tiara and tossed her off the train.

" Hey," Diamond Tiara yelled as she stood up off of the ground.

" Sorry, Diamond," Spoiled Rich smirked. " Momma can't stay one more minute here."

" Now, Spoiled, that is enough," Filthy Rich hollered, as he approached her. " Diamond is our daughter! Don't you think it would be safer if she was in Saddle Arabia?"

" Should've thought of that before you put your heart on your hoof," she sniffed.

" You know what," Filthy Rich shouted. " That's it! I'm divorcing you, you no-good gold digger!"

" What did you call me," Spoiled Rich got off the train and got in his face, glaring at him.

" A no-good gold digger," Filthy Rich repeated.

Soon, the Riches began arguing. Diamond Tiara stood there and watched them, blinking in confusion.

" We better take our seats," Big Mac whispered to Sugar Belle.

Sugar Belle nodded her head in agreement. The couple boarded the train and sat in the empty seats. Soon, the train started moving, taking them to their next destination.

Back at Apple Acres, Apple Jack was boarding up the windows, while Apple Bloom was storing food in the cellar.

" You think we should've gone with Big Mac and Sugar Belle," Apple Bloom asked.

" And give up," Apple Jack raised an eyebrow. " I don't think so!"

" Apple Jack," Twilight shouted as she, Spike, and Flurry Heart ran onto the property.

" Twilight," Apple Jack stopped what she was doing and trotted over to the group. " What are you doing here?"

" Fluttershy came to the castle," Twilight replied between breaths. " We had to evacuate before she spotted us."

" Hey, where is everybody," Spike asked, looking around.

" They left," Apple Jack scoffed as she rolled her eyes. " It's just me and Apple Bloom now."

" So, can we stay here," Twilight questioned.

" Of course," Apple Jack answered. " You're just in time. Apple Bloom and I were just preparing for the worst."

" Thank you, Apple Jack," Twilight stated, relieved.

" Apple Jack," Pound and Pumpkin Cake wailed in unison as they approached the group. " Twilight!"

" Fluttershy took our parents," Pound Cake cried.

" She used this green looking magic stuff," Pumpkin hollered over her brother.

The twins continued shouting in unison.

" One at a time," Apple Jack shouted. " One at a time!"

" Fluttershy took our parents," Pumpkin cried. " She hypnotized them with this green magic stuff!"

" That's weird," Spike raised an eyebrow. " I wonder why."

" She did just have her bakers executed," Twilight stated. " And the last time I checked, Mr. and Mrs. Cake have won almost every single baking competition in Equestria."

" Okay, now that makes sense," Spike retorted.

" So, can you get them back for us," Pound Cake asked.

" We'll see what we can do," Twilight answered. " Right now, our best bet is to lay low."

" I'll get them back for you," Flurry Heart announced, landing in front of them. " Fluttershy took my parents. I will not let her take yours, too."

" But, she just did," Pound Cake argued.

" Pound Cake, you numbskull," Pumpkin Cake smacked him on the back of the head. " That's not what she meant. She killed her parents. Remember?"

" Oh, right," Pound Cake blushed, rubbing the back of his head. " Sorry, Flurry."

" It's alright," Flurry Heart uttered. " I don't remember them much anyway. I was a baby when I lost them."

" So, how are you going to get them back," Pumpkin asked.

" My aunt has been teaching me how to do spells," Flurry Heart retorted. " I could use my magic to rescue them."

" You will not," Twilight piped up, walking over to her. " It's too dangerous. Besides, you're not ready, not yet."

" Fine," Flurry Heart sighed in defeat.

" Come on," Apple Bloom uttered. " We better get inside before…"

" Before I see you," Fluttershy interrupted.

She was up in the sky. The Pegasus landed in front of Apple Jack, grinning.

" Apple Jack, just the pony I wanted to speak to," Fluttershy tweeted. " I need fifty baskets of apples. We're all out."

" Right away," Apple Jack mumbled, bitterly. " Come on, Apple Bloom."

She and her sister headed into the orchard. Fluttershy turned to Twilight.

" Twilight, how's the horn," she asked with a hint of venom in her voice. " Or should I say, lack of horn?"

" It's getting better," Twilight lied, glaring. " Once I get my full powers back, I am going to dethrone you."

" Oh, please," Fluttershy scoffed. " I know you're bluffing. I've been spying on you over the years. You couldn't levitate a quill."

The Princess of Friendship deflated, knowing what she said was true. Flurry Heart flew over to the empress.

" Don't talk that way to my aunt," she snapped, pointing a hoof at her. " She's a thousand times more powerful than you will ever be!"

" Not anymore," Fluttershy chanted. " She never told you, did she? I was the one who took her powers away."

Flurry Heart's expression went from one of determination to one of confusion.

" And I won't hesitate to do the same to you," Fluttershy threatened.

" Leave her alone," Twilight snapped angrily as she stood in front of her niece.

" Here you go," Apple Jack sighed as she and Apple Bloom carried the baskets over. " Fifty baskets of apples."

" Well, I best be going," Fluttershy hissed then hollered. " Guards, take these baskets to the palace!"

Four guards appeared. They took the baskets of apples then left. Fluttershy smirked at the group before taking off. She stopped and turned around.

" Oh, and here's a tip," the empress threw three bits on the ground then flew away.

The group watched them leave. Flurry Heart turned to her aunt.

" What did Fluttershy mean when she said she took your powers away," she asked.

" It's nothing," Twilight dismissed. " Come on. We better get inside. It's getting late."

" But, it's three in the afternoon," Flurry Heart argued.

" Just go," Twilight pointed a frustrated hoof at the house.

Flurry Heart did what she was told. The Cake twins followed her.

" You know, you're going to have to tell her, eventually," Apple Jack piped.

" I know," Twilight sighed. " It's just...I don't want to put fear into her head."

" Hers or yours," Apple Jack headed inside, followed by her sister.

" She has a point, Twilight," Spike agreed, following them.

Twilight was the only one outside. She turned away from the building and looked down at her hooves, letting feelings of despair take over.


	7. Chapter 7

**All Hail Empress Fluttershy**

Chapter 7:

It was the next day. Starlight was boarding the train back to Ponyville, since the airport in Las Pegasus was shut down. Sunburst and Trixie were directly behind her.

" So, what exactly does Twilight want you to do, again," Trixie questioned.

" She wants me to help train Flurry Heart," Starlight answered.

" And we have to come along, why," Trixie asked, raising an eyebrow.

" You don't," Starlight answered, again.

" Then, why are we here," Trixie spat, folding her hooves.

" Because I want to go," Sunburst spoke up. " I want to help out, too. We've discussed this last night."

" Oh," Trixie rolled her eyes. " I must've been too drunk on the Champagne to remember…Ugh…My head…"

" I told you not to go overboard," Sunburst stated.

" No, you didn't," Trixie argued.

" Yes, I did," Sunburst argued back.

The group took their seats. Starlight sat next to the window, looking outside. Sunburst sat next to her, holding his hoof out to Trixie. Trixie took his hoof and sat down, leaning against him. Soon, the train took off.

" We're coming, Twilight," Starlight said to herself.

Meanwhile, in the human world, Twilight was working on blue prints to a machine when Sunset entered her lab.

" Anything, yet," Sunset asked.

" Nothing," Twilight sighed. " I feel like something's missing."

" Want me to phone the girls," Sunset suggested.

" The girls," Twilight's face lit up. " That's it! If we combine all of our powers, we can open up a new portal to Equestria. Are you sure you're a motorcycle mechanic?"

The scientist ran into her office and started making phone calls.

" No, no, no," Rarity scolded from a chair in an auditorium. " It's walk, turn around then pose. Do it, again."

The model sighed and went back to the beginning of the catwalk. Her cellphone started ringing. She answered it.

" Rarity's Fashion Boutique," Rarity chimed. " How may I help you?"

" Hi, Rarity," Twilight's voice uttered. " It's Twilight. I need your help. Can you meet me at the lab?"

" Of course, Darling," Rarity answered. " Right after I'm done doing dress rehearsal for the Fall fashion line…Claudia, you call that a pose! Again!"

" Perfect," Twilight's voice chimed. " See you then."

Fluttershy was at the animal shelter, working.

" And sign here, please," she beamed, pointing at a stack of papers.

Derpy Hooves signed on the dotted line, completing the agreement.

" Thank you," Fluttershy chirped. " Now, remember: A pet is a member of the family, not a toy."

The blonde woman turned to the elderly canine next to her.

" I'm going to name you Muffins," she tweeted at him.

After they left, the business phone began ringing. Fluttershy answered it.

" Canterlot Animal Shelter," she uttered. " Where animals are treated like royalty. How may I help you?"

" Hey, Fluttershy," Twilight stated. " Think you can come over to the lab today? I need your help."

" Oh, of course," Fluttershy answered. " What do you need help with?"

" We're breaking Sunset into Equestria," Twilight announced.

Pinkie Pie was pulling a pie out of the oven when her phone started ringing. She sat the pie down on a windowsill then went to go answer it.

" Hello," she buzzed. " This is Pinkie Pie's Bakery! I am Pinkie Pie! Duh! How may I help you?"

" Pinkie, it's Twilight," Twilight uttered. " How do you feel about having a little bit of fun with magic today?"

" You had me at fun," Pinkie Pie chirped.

Apple Jack was outside, chucking bales of hay when she heard the phone in the kitchen go off. She stopped what she was doing then went inside.

" Sweet Apple Acres," she announced then paused. " I'll be right there."

Rainbow Dash was in the middle of playing football when Spitfire approached her.

" You got a phone call," she stated, handing the phone over to her. " It's your less than muscular friend."

" This had better be important," Rainbow Dash said into the phone. " I'm in the middle of practicing for the Salad Bowl…I'll be over in three hours! "

Eventually, all of the girls arrived at the lab.

" Alright, does everybody have their elements," Twilight asked them.

The group stared at her, blankly. Apple Jack glared.

" You couldn't have mentioned that on the phone," she yelled.

" About that," Pinkie Pie tapped her fingers together. " I accidentally swallowed mine the first day of culinary arts school. I got nervous."

" Angel Bunny buried mine," Fluttershy stated. " I haven't been able to find it."

" Mine is in my jewelry box," Rarity answered. " I don't even remember what it looks like."

" I lost mine in the laundry," Rainbow Dash stated.

" Well, so much for that idea," Sunset sighed.

" Wait," Twilight turned to her. " Didn't you say your friends in Ponyville were able to do magic without the elements?"

" Yes, but they used their magic a lot," Sunset answered. " We've hardly ever had to use ours."

" But we can still try, right," Twilight questioned.

" Well," Sunset looked up, pausing.

" Great," Twilight chimed. " Let's get to work."

The scientist walked passed her.

" This is going to take a while," Sunset mumbled then followed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**All Hail Empress Fluttershy**

Chapter 8:

Back in Canterlot, Fluttershy picked an apple out of a nearby basket and began eating it. She was sitting in Celestia's throne. Angel Bunny was in a corner, receiving a massage from Bon Bon.

" Ah, this is the life," he uttered then yelped. " Ow! Easy, Bon Bon! You're massaging my ears, not kneading dough! Get it right!"

" So, Husband," Fluttershy turned to Discord, who was sitting in Luna's throne. " Who's next on our agenda?"

" Someone by the name of Cheese Sandwich," the draconequus read from a scroll with the help of reading glasses.

" Bring him in," the empress demanded.

Soon, the guards dragged Cheese Sandwich into the throne room, throwing him at their feet.

" Please, your grace," Cheese Sandwich begged as he sat up. " It's not what you think! I wasn't making fun of you, I swear!"

" Discord, execute him," Fluttershy spat.

" Yes, Dear," Discord chimed. " I would be delighted."

Cheese Sandwich's eyes widened, sweat dripping down his face.

" What," he shrieked as Discord approached him. " No! No! No! Wait! I can be your…um…Court gesture? Yeah."

Discord turned to his wife. She gestured toward him. The draconequus leaned until he was eye level with the pony. Cheese Sandwich flinched, shaking.

" What are your qualifications," Discord asked.

" I can tell jokes, juggle, and do slapstick," Cheese Sandwich replied. " I am also really good at throwing parties…Just, please. Don't kill me."

Once again, Discord turned to his wife for an answer. Fluttershy looked at the pony with brown mane thoughtfully. She stood up and approached Cheese Sandwich, her expression firm.

" Very well," Fluttershy granted his request. " It was starting to get boring around here, anyway. However, you are not allowed to leave the palace under any circumstances. You must stay in the quarters we have assigned to you when you're not on duty. Understand?"

" Yes, yes," Cheese Sandwich stuttered. " I will do whatever you say, Empress Fluttershy."

" Good," Fluttershy stated. " Discord, show him to his quarters. He can start tomorrow."

" Yes, m'lady," Discord uttered.

He escorted the pony out of the throne room. Fluttershy walked back over to the thrones and picked up the scroll.

" Okay," she stated. " Next on the list is Flim and Flam. Guards!"

The guards dragged the red and white haired twins in. They were kicking and screaming. Fluttershy approached them.

" Execute them," she spat, before they even had a chance to argue. " They stole my bits."

Both of the guards nodded their heads and left the throne room with Flim and Flam in tow.

" It's good to be empress," she chimed, grinning.

" Your majesty," Rarity ran over to her. " It took all night, but your dress is ready."

" Excellent," Fluttershy uttered. " Now, bring it over."

" Right away, Empress Fluttershy," she ran back into her sewing room.

Rarity returned with a sparkling green gown with off the shoulder sleeves. It had a ribbon wrapped around the center and a flower where the cleavage would be. Fluttershy examined the dress.

" It's perfect," she chimed, walking around it. " I love it."

" Only the best for my empress," Rarity chimed, grinning proudly. " Want to try it on?"

" Of course," Fluttershy answered. " Meet me in my bed chamber. Angel Bunny, you're in charge until Discord or I come back."

" Yes, Ma'am," Angel Bunny saluted with his paw, half paying attention.

Rarity and Fluttershy left the throne room, dress in tow. They entered the bed chamber, closing the door behind them. Rarity pulled the dress off of the mannequin and started dressing Fluttershy. The Pegasus stopped her.

" Nuh-uh," the empress stated. " Remember our agreement."

" But, your majesty," Rarity politely argued. " Wouldn't you rather do that with your husband? I can get him for you, if you want."

" No, that won't be necessary," Fluttershy stated. " You were always my favorite, Rarity. That's why I let you live. Now, do it!"

Rarity hesitated a bit. She closed her eyes, swallowing the bile that was coming up her throat.

Twilight opened the door to Starlight, Trixie, and Sunburst.

" Oh, thank Celestia," the Alicorn sighed in relief. " You made it."

She stepped aside, allowing them to come in.

" So, where's Flurry Heart," Starlight asked, looking around the house.

" She's upstairs with Pumpkin and Pound Cake," Twilight answered.

" Pumpkin and Pound Cake are here," Trixie raised an eyebrow. " Where's Mr. and Mrs. Cake?"

" Fluttershy took them," Twilight replied, bitterly. " Guess she needed some new bakers. What are you guys doing here? I only sent for Starlight."

" We wanted to help," Sunburst uttered, wrapping a hoof around Trixie. " You're not the only one who went to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns."

" Sweet apple sauce," Apple Jack gawked as she entered the kitchen. " There's more of you?!...I'll go get some more apples…"

The orange pony stormed outside.

" What's eating her," Starlight questioned.

" Well, Flurry Heart, Spike, the twins, Apple Bloom, me, and now you guys are staying here," Twilight explained. " Apple Jack is the only pony, besides Apple Bloom, who can get the apples down from the trees, so she's under a lot of stress."

" What about Apple Bloom," Starlight raised an eyebrow.

" She went to a friend's house," Twilight answered.

Meanwhile, at Rainbow Dash's parents' home, things were starting to get heated.

" I can't believe you're moving," Apple Bloom yelled.

" We have no choice," Scootaloo tried to calm her down. " Windy was almost killed, while Bow was at work today. I'm sorry."

" Can't you come move in with us," Apple Bloom asked.

" I really want to, but they won't let me," Scootaloo stated, mournfully.

" So, this is it," Sweetie Belle started tearing up. " For us?"

" What," Scootaloo was taken aback. " No way. We'll always be the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

" But, it won't be the same," Sweetie Belle argued. " Not with you living in another country."

" I know," Scootaloo sighed. " But, we can try to make it work, right?"

" I hope so," Apple Bloom uttered. " I don't think I can stand to lose another friend."

" Me, either," Sweetie Belle seconded.

" Scootaloo, are you ready," Bow hollered down the hall.

He and Windy were waiting by the door. Their luggage was leaning against the wall.

" Almost," Scootaloo hollered back. " Just give me a few more minutes!"

" Well, hurry up," Windy yelled. " We don't want to miss our balloon ride to Yak Yakistan!"

Scootaloo turned to her friends. The girls bowed their heads and sighed, closing their eyes. They looked back up at each other, getting misty eyed.

" I'll never forget you guys," Scootaloo choked.

She reached forward and gave her friends hugs. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom returned them. All of them were crying.

" Scootaloo, let's go," Bow bellowed.

The girls pulled away from each other, slowly.

" I have to go," Scootaloo sobbed. " See you guys."

" See you, Scootaloo," Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle said in unison, bawling.

Scootaloo closed the bedroom door behind her and walked down the hall. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom looked around the room. The bed was still made, knickknacks still decorated the shelves, and posters were still stapled to the walls.

" Come on," Apple Bloom urged. " We should get going."

She and Sweetie Belle climbed out of the bedroom window and headed toward a hot air balloon. Scootaloo approached her adoptive parents.

" There you are," Windy uttered. " You ready to go?"

" Yeah, I guess," Scootaloo murmured, depressed.

The family left the house, locking the door behind them. They started walking away. Scootaloo was wiping tears from her eyes, sniffling. They approached the edge of the cloud. Windy, Bow, and Scootaloo looked behind them, observing everything they were leaving behind. A light breeze whipped through, making the wind chimes on the house jingle.

" Well, here goes nothing," Bow said, slightly saddened.

Together, the family spread their wings and jumped from the cloud, taking flight. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watched them from their hot air balloon. The remaining members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders turned to each other and hugged, tears running down their cheeks. They jerked their heads up.

" I DON'T WANNA GO," Scootaloo wailed, causing the family to stop midflight. " I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE EQUESTRIA, NOT WITHOUT MY FRIENDS! PLEASE! PLEASE! I WANNA STAY!"

Windy and Bow gawked at Scootaloo. She had a water fall of tears pouring out of her eyes and snot dripping from her nose.

" I DON'T WANT TO MOVE TO YAK YAKISTAN," Scootaloo continued crying.

The couple looked at each other then turned their attention back to Scootaloo.

" Then stay," Windy replied, calmly.

" Really," Scootaloo's voice cracked.

" You're obviously not ready to leave yet, but we are," Bow admitted. " Besides, you're old enough to make your own decisions."

" So, you're not going to make me go," Scootaloo wiped her nose, sniffling.

" Of course not," Windy responded. " This is obviously important to you."

Scootaloo smiled at them then frowned, looking down.

" Thank you, for everything," she uttered. " You were the closest thing I have ever had to a family."

" And you will always be family," Bow chimed, placing a hoof on her shoulder.

" No matter what happens, you will always be our daughter," Windy lifted Scootaloo's chin up. " Well, one of our daughters."

Scootaloo grinned, pride swelling.

" I'm sure going to miss you guys," she choked, getting misty eyed again.

" Remember, you can always come see us in Yak Yakistan whenever you like," Bow uttered then checked his watch. " Speaking of, we better hustle. Our ride leaves in fifteen."

The family did a group hug, bidding each other farewell.

" Tell Ulna I said hi," Scootaloo buzzed.

" We will," Windy chimed then began flying away. " Tata!"

Bow followed her. Scootaloo waved at them, until they were out of sight. Once they were out of sight, she turned around and flew over to her friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**All Hail Empress Fluttershy**

Chapter 9:

Several months had passed since Bow and Windy left Equestria. The same could be said about Big Mac and Sugar Belle, who had managed to latch ahold of a cottage in Saddle Arabia. Sugar Belle was laying her newborn son down for a nap. Big Mac was at work.

" I still can't thank you enough, Mr. Rich," she beamed, tucking the baby in.

" The pleasure's all mine, Mrs. Apple," Filthy Rich chimed, standing in the doorway of the nursery. " It's the least I can do."

" I'm sorry about what happened between you and…you know," Sugar Belle turned to him.

" Don't worry about it," Filthy Rich dismissed. " We're better off without her anyway."

" How's Diamond Tiara holding up," Sugar Belle asked.

" She's having difficulty adjusting," Filthy Rich hesitated a bit, looking away. " It doesn't help she has to bounce back and forth between countries every month."

" I'm home," Big Mac hollered from the living room.

Sugar Belle ran over to her husband, hugging him. They kissed.

" So, how was work," she tweeted.

" It's not Apple Acres, but it'll do," Big Mac shrugged. " How's Dutch?"

" Great," Sugar Belle whinnied. " He's taking a nap."

" Great," Big Mac chimed.

" Well, I better go pick up Diamond Tiara from the airport," Filthy Rich piped in, cutting through the room. " See you later."

The wealthy pony left the house, after receiving farewells from the couple. Filthy Rich looked through the window then turned to the direction of the airport. He started walking, his smile quickly turning into a frown.

Diamond Tiara was in the bathroom at the airport, snorting a white substance. She checked her watch. Her father would be here any minute. She packed the substance into her luggage and left the stall. Soon, Diamond Tiara exited the bathroom to find her father walking around, looking for her. She put on a fake smile and ran over to him.

" Daddy," Diamond Tiara chimed, hugging him. " You made it!"

" Indeed, I did," Filthy Rich beamed, hugging her back. " How was your flight?"

" It was good," Diamond Tiara uttered as they stepped back.

" And how was the dairy farm," Filthy Rich asked.

" Horrible," Diamond Tiara groaned, rolling her eyes. " I can see why Mom didn't want to stay there. Daddy, are you sure you and Mom can't work this out?"

" I'm afraid not, Dear," Filthy Rich answered, sighing. " Your mother doesn't love me the way that I love her. That's why we got divorced."

" Then let me stay with you full time," Diamond Tiara argued. " All I do is milk cows and make butter, and cheese, and stuff all day. If I'm not doing that, I'm getting screamed at by Mom."

" I'm afraid I can't do that, either," Filthy Rich replied. " Look. Your mother and I don't agree on everything, but we do agree that you need both of us in your life."

" Then why doesn't Mom show it," Diamond Tiara yelled, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

" She does," Filthy Rich assured. " She just has a funny way of doing it. Now, let's get you home. Hmm?"

The two exited the airport. Diamond Tiara took out a blunt and began smoking it. Filthy Rich glanced at her and rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

" Put that thing away," he demanded.

His daughter put the blunt out and stuffed it back into her saddle bag, huffing. They continued walking into town.


	10. Chapter 10

**All Hail Empress Fluttershy**

Chapter 10:

Tempest was at the border, keeping watch from a tower. She jumped when a familiar figure landed in front of her.

" Tempest," Fluttershy addressed, grinning.

" Fluttershy," Tempest spat, venom filling her voice.

The Pegasus slapped the unicorn across the face, making her head whip back and forth. Tempest held her cheek, rubbing it.

" That's Empress Fluttershy, you traitor," she scowled, yelling.

" Me," Tempest chuckled, bitterly. " A traitor? Says the one who committed high treason by assassinating her royal highnesses."

" I did what I had to do," Fluttershy smirked.

" What do you want," Tempest sighed, still glaring at her.

" Saddle Arabia," Fluttershy requested, making Tempest's eyes go wide.

Back in the human world, the group was still trying to open up a portal to Equestria. They were outside, in the school's parking lot.

" Again," Twilight commanded.

The group made another attempt. Soon, a portal started opening.

" It's working," Pinkie Pie cheered, a large grin on her face. " It's working!"

Sunset jumped onto her motorcycle, waiting for it to get bigger. She started up the engine, revving it. The portal began expanding. Sunset turned to the group, giving them a thumbs up before jumping on the gas. She headed into the portal, instantly going from human to pony. Sunset stopped to read a nearby street sign. Ponyville was one hundred miles away. She revved the engine again and took off, determination in her eyes.

Tempest was thrown through the stone wall that was protecting Saddle Arabia. She tumbled across the dirt, until she came to a stop. Fluttershy flew above her, ready to strike with her magic once more.

" Are you ready to give up," Fluttershy hissed.

" Never," Tempest winced as she stood up, holding her stomach.

She fired at Fluttershy, missing her and hitting the wall.

" You can never have Saddle Arabia or its ponies," Tempest bellowed.

" Watch me," Fluttershy snapped. " I took over Equestria, Yak Yakistan, the Land of the Hippogryphs, and all of the surrounding areas. Now, it's Saddle Arabia's turn."

The Pegasus started blasting with the emerald again. Tempest jumped out of the way. The two continued battling.

Back at Apple Acres, Flurry Heart was levitating a knife with her horn. She threw the knife at a target over by the orchard. The knife hit the bulls-eye. Flurry Heart sighed.

" I already know how to levitate things, Sunburst," she commented. " I've been doing it since I was a baby."

" I know, but there's nothing wrong with practicing what you already know," Sunburst said.

" This is pointless," Flurry Heart whined, rolling her eyes.

Sunburst and Flurry Heart turned their heads to a sound in the distance. It was gritty and loud. The librarian readied his horn, glaring as he approached the gate to the farm. Self-defense was not his strong suit, but he was willing to do everything he could to protect the princess. He squinted his eyes. The sound was coming from a unicorn who was sitting on some sort of machine. She was headed their way. Sunburst turned to Flurry Heart.

" Get inside," he barked. " Now!"

The princess did as she was told and went into the house. Sunburst turned back to the road.

Sunset Shimmer could see the farm growing bigger as she got closer.

" Almost there," she uttered.

Once she got to the entrance of the farm, she parked her motorcycle. She was in the process of taking off her helmet when she heard a scream coming from behind her. Before she knew it, she was on the ground.

" Hey," Sunset yelled, struggling. " Get off of me!"

" Who are you and why are you here," Sunburst shouted.

" And what business is it of yours," Sunset screamed as she shoved Sunburst.

She stood up and readied her horn, getting ready to fight.

" So, it's true," Sunburst spat, as he also readied his horn. " You're one of them!"

" Hey, just because I've lived in the human world for a while, doesn't mean I'm not as pony as everypony else here," Sunset defended, making her horn glow. " Now, who are you and why are you at my friend's house?! Are you a spy for Fluttershy?!"

" Actually, I was invited here by Princess Twilight herself," Sunburst replied. " I was selected to help train Flurry Heart…And, why did I say that?!"

" Truth spell," Sunset uttered. " You're under its influence, right now. Now, who are you?!"

" I'm Sunburst," Sunburst replied. " I used to work at the library in Canterlot. I was one of Princess Celestia's students."

Sunset's horn stopped glowing, eyes widening.

" Sunburst," she grinned. " As in, my little cousin? I haven't seen you in years! How have you been?"

" Violated," Sunburst muttered as he dusted himself off then raised an eyebrow. " Wait. We're cousins?"

" Yeah, your mom is my dad's sister," Sunset explained, excitedly.

" She never mentioned anyone on her side of the family, besides my grandparents," Sunburst turned away from her, putting a hoof on his chin.

" Well, I did some things I was not proud of," Sunset continued, looking up. " I have to be honest, I don't blame her….So, you going to invite me inside or what?"

" You still haven't answered my question," Sunburst turned back to her. " Who are you and why are you here?"

" I'm Sunset Shimmer," Sunset answered. " Twilight asked me to help train Flurry Heart, too. Speaking of which, where is she?"

" Wait," Sunburst was taken aback. " You're Sunset Shimmer?"

" Is that a problem," Sunset snapped.

" No, I just thought you would be a human," Sunburst replied, sheepishly.

Sunset Shimmer busted up laughing. Sunburst started doing the same thing.

" What is going on here," Trixie yelled as she approached, getting between them. " And who is this?"

" Honey, this is Sunset," Sunburst explained. " She's my cousin. Sunset, this is my wife, Trixie."

" Nice to meet you," Sunset held out her hoof.

Trixie looked her up and down. She scoffed as she turned her nose up in the air and walked away. Sunset lowered her hoof, confused.

" What was that all about," she asked.

" Oh, she gets jealous when I'm around other girls," Sunburst answered. " You should've seen her when Starlight first introduced us. She thought Starlight and I were dating, so she did whatever she could to try to steal me from Starlight. She then later found out that we were just friends."

" And, let me get this straight," Sunset raised an eyebrow. " You married her?"

" Well, it took a while, but yes," Starburst replied, gladly. " I did. It all started during our first camping trip together. Starlight invited both of us."

" Uh-huh," Sunset pretended to be interested. " Look. I've got to meet with Twilight. You can tell me all about it later. Okay?"

Sunset entered the farm. The unicorn approached the front door of the house, knocking on it. Starlight opened it.

" Sunset, you're here," she chimed then stepped out of the way.

" I told you I would be," Sunset tweeted. " Where's Twilight?"

" Upstairs," Starlight replied. " She's trying to get the foals to take a nap."

Sunset headed upstairs, entering Granny Smith's old room. Twilight, the twins, and Flurry Heart were all asleep. The unicorn approached them, gently shaking Twilight, who had a book over her face, awake. Twilight woke up, the book falling onto the floor.

" Huh," she mumbled, her vision blurry.

Soon, her vision cleared up, revealing the source of the disturbance.

" Sunset, you're here," Twilight spoke quietly.

The ponies hugged each other then pulled back.

" I sure am," Sunset did the same. " I came as soon as I could."

Twilight grimaced, looking down at the floor.

" Equestria has changed a lot since you were last here," she explained. " Places have been abandoned, ponies have been enslaved, and executions have been rampant."

" I know," Sunset stated. " I've been reading all of the journal entries you've sent me over the years. So, any ideas on what made Fluttershy go crazy?"

" It's still a mystery," Twilight replied then glanced over at the foals. " Can we move this to another room?"

The unicorn and alicorn left the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

" I still don't understand," Sunset stated. " How does somepony so sweet and shy turn out to be so cruel and malicious?"

" I asked Zephyr," Twilight answered. " He doesn't know, either. Neither do his parents."

" Well, that leaves reasoning with her out," Sunset replied and Twilight gave her a look. " Too soon?"

There was another knock on the door. They headed downstairs. Apple Jack answered the door this time. Tempest was standing behind it. She was battered, bruised, and weak.

" Fluttershy…," her voice trembled. " She…."

Tempest collapsed on the ground, falling unconscious.

" Consider that your final warning," Fluttershy bellowed from the sky then flew away.

" Tempest," Twilight shouted as she rushed over to her.

The unicorn hissed in pain as Twilight tried lifting her up. Apple Jack helped them. They headed toward the dining room table. Tempest sat down on one of the chairs, grabbing her shoulder. She groaned as she clenched her teeth.

" Thanks," Tempest mumbled then paused until she was able to speak clearly. " Fluttershy…She…She took over Saddle Arabia. I…I couldn't stop her…I'm sorry…I failed you, Twilight…"

" Don't be," Twilight reassured, handing her an ice bag. " I couldn't even stop her and I'm an alicorn…Was."

" It's that dang emerald," Apple Jack slammed her hoof on the table. " If we could just get it away from her, we'd be able to dethrone her!"

" But that's just it," Twilight stated. " Wherever she goes, the emerald goes."

" That's gross," Spike commented, causing the group to go silent.

" So, now that we're all here, does any pony have a plan," Sunset asked, looking at everyone. " Why exactly are we training Flurry Heart?"

" Well, we're going to train Flurry Heart, so she can fight against Fluttershy," Starlight answered. " She's the only alicorn we have left."

" Are you sure that's a good idea," Trixie scoffed then gestured at Twilight. " I mean, look at Twilight. No offense. You look great."

Twilight gave her an annoyed glare then turned to the group.

" I can teach Flurry Heart everything I know about hoof to hoof combat…after I recover," Tempest offered, flinching.

" I can teach her all of the dark magic I know," Starlight uttered. " That will give her an edge against Fluttershy."

" I can teach her all of the spells Princess Celestia taught me," Sunset uttered.

" And I will help," Sunburst added.

" Sounds like a plan," Twilight chimed. " You can start after the kids wake up."

The group nodded in agreement as they chatted amongst themselves.


	11. Chapter 11

**All Hail Empress Fluttershy**

Chapter 11:

After Flurry Heart and the twins woke up, the real training began. Sunset and Sunburst were the first to start. They began with the basics then worked their way up to the advanced stuff.

" Okay, turn me into an old mare," Sunset challenged, grinning.

" Are you sure," Flurry Heart raised an eyebrow. " I may not be able to reverse it."

" Yes, I'm sure," Sunset encouraged. " Now, hit me!"

Flurry Heart hesitated a bit then zapped Sunset, turning her into an old mare.

" Good," Sunset stated, her voice shaking. " Now, turn me into a foal."

The princess did as she was told and turned Sunset into a foal. Baby Sunset giggled as she clapped her hooves together.

" Now, turn her back to her real age," Sunburst instructed.

" Um…How old is she," Flurry Heart asked, making Sunburst's eyes go wide.

" Just get as close as you can," Sunburst smiled sheepishly.

Starlight was next in line to teach. She paced back and forth, while lecturing.

" Now, dark magic is not a toy," the unicorn cautioned. " It is to be used for self defense only. Got it?"

" Got it," Flurry Heart replied.

" Excellent," Starlight beamed then did a slasher grin. " Now, I'm going to teach you how to do mind control."

Tempest was the last in line to teach. It took weeks for her body to heal, but she was ready now.

" Again," the dark purple unicorn hollered.

Flurry Heart threw punches and kicks, all of which were blocked by Tempest. Tempest grabbed one of the alicorn's legs and tossed her. The princess landed on her back.

" Again," Tempest ordered then got into position.

Unlike the other classes, this one took place outside. Flurry Heart went to attack again. She wound up face down in the dirt. The princess sat up, spitting.

" You need to be faster and more sturdy," Tempest instructed. " Enemies won't be so easy on you just because you're a filly. Now, again."

Flurry Heart rolled her eyes, sighing. She turned around and charged after Tempest, screaming. The princess started throwing random punches and kicks, only to wind up being tossed onto her head.

" Again," Tempest barked, earning a groan from Flurry Heart.

A few years had passed since Flurry Heart began her training. The princess was hiding in the attic, reading a book assigned by Sunset. Pumpkin Cake walked up the stairs.

" There you are," she uttered. " Tempest is looking for you."

" Well, tell her I'm dead," Flurry Heart scoffed, not looking up. " I'm done doing hoof-to-hoof combat. It's stupid."

Pumpkin Cake was taken aback then went down stairs. Flurry Heart looked up, shaking her head. She sighed then closed the book. The princess set it down then looked outside. Tempest was waiting for her. Flurry Heart moaned then went outside.

" Again," Tempest shouted, after hurling the princess into a tree.

" Again," Tempest yelled, sending Flurry Heart into the well.

" Again," Tempest screamed, sending Flurry Heart onto the roof of the barn.

The unicorn put a hoof to her forehead, sighing. Every time Flurry Heart fought Tempest, she wound up in a different spot. Eventually, a sticker coated Flurry Heart screamed as she stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her.

" No slamming the door," Twilight chastised from the kitchen.

" Twilight, I'm worried," Tempest voiced, sitting across the table from her. " She's not catching onto any of the training I have given her."

" Have you thought of adjusting the level of difficulty," Twilight suggested. " You do realize she's still a filly, right?"

" Yes, a filly who lives in a world ruled by a tyrant who wouldn't hesitate to destroy her on the spot if she even shows so much as a hint of weakness," Tempest debated. " That's why I must train her as if she is on the real battle field. If I try otherwise, she won't stand a chance."

Little did they realize, Pound Cake heard the whole thing. He went upstairs.

" She cares, you know," Pound Cake comforted.

Flurry Heart was laying on her bed, facing the wall. She was still grimacing and glaring.

" You should keep trying," he encouraged.

" Keep trying," Flurry Heart sat up and turned to him, shouting and tearing up. " I've been trying, for over three years! In case you haven't noticed, I don't seem to be getting any better!"

" What's going on up here," Tempest entered the room.

" Nothing," Flurry Heart snapped, turning away. " Now, go away!"

" She's upset, because she can't fight no matter how hard she tries," Pound Cake explained. " And she's been trying, really hard."

Tempest looked down at Pound Cake then back up at Flurry Heart.

" Perhaps I should tone down the difficulty," she offered then paused. " A little."

The next day, Tempest and Flurry Heart went back to battle. Tempest threw a punch. Flurry Heart blocked it then kicked at her. The unicorn dodged it then grabbed the alicorn's leg, tossing her into a mud puddle. Flurry Heart stood back up then flew at Tempest, picking her up off of the ground. She dropped her into the well. Tempest grabbed the bucket on the way down, using the rope to climb back up. The two continued fighting. Flurry Heart's performance started to improve. Eventually, all of the trainers got involved, including Twilight and Spike. Sunset, Sunburst, and Starlight used every spell against her. Twilight was the only pony with wings, so she distracted her from the sky. Spike spat fire at her. Everyone else watched from the sidelines.

" You have come a long way," Tempest commented then taunted. " Though, you can still do better."

Flurry Heart, who was now an adult, went to attack Tempest, but was cut off by one of Spike's fire balls. Tempest smirked at her through the smoke. Flurry Heart jumped over the flames, doing a flying kick. The unicorn jumped out of the way. Flurry Heart rolled and then lunged forward, throwing a punch. Tempest blocked it then threw a punch, too. The alicorn blocked it then threw a kick, knocking Tempest down. Soon, both mares were tussling on the ground. Flurry Heart then pinned Tempest down. Tempest grinned then chuckled.

" I think you're ready," she chimed.

" Really," Flurry Heart beamed, earning a nod from Tempest.

Back in Canterlot, things were about to heat up. Mr. and Mrs. Cake walked into the throne room, pushing a cart with a cake on top. They stopped in front of Fluttershy and Discord. Mr. Cake cut off a slice then put it on a plate. Mrs. Cake picked up the plate and served it to Fluttershy.

" Your cake, Your Majesty," she addressed.

Fluttershy took the plate then eyed it. She turned to Discord, giving the cake to him. Discord took a bite out of it, smiling.

" Mmm," he tweeted. " It's delicious. Do I detect a hint of vanilla?"

" A good baker never reveals their secrets," Mr. Cake chimed.

" What else do you taste," Fluttershy questioned.

" Let's see," Discord paused as he continued eating. " I detect carrots, sugar, nutmeg, eggs, flour, milk, vanilla extract…Oh, and dash of…poisonous berries?"

The couple's smiles fell. Their eyes widened.

" Yes, poisonous berries," Discord confirmed. " Very clever. I love it."

Fluttershy glared at the Cakes.

" Discord, execute them," she ordered.

The couple gasped then held each other, closing their eyes tightly.

" But, why," the draconequus argued. " Their baking is delightful."

" Just do it," Fluttershy bellowed.

" Fine," Discord scoffed, rolling his eyes.

He set down his plate then began escorting the couple to the torture chamber. Mrs. Cake started crying. Mr. Cake rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

" It'll be okay," he murmured.

Fluttershy watched them from her throne for a moment.

" Oh, and Discord," she called. " I would like to speak to you, after you're done taking out the trash."

" Yes, dear," Discord muttered, bitterly.

The group walked through a doorway, which lead down to the dungeon. Discord grabbed a torch, leading the way. He cringed whenever he heard the wife sniffling. Soon, they reached the torture chamber.

" Wait here," Discord ordered.

The couple did as they were told. Mrs. Cake started bawling louder. The draconequus walked over to a wall and pulled a lever. A passage-way opened up. Mr. Cake turned pale, sweat dripping down his face. Discord turned to them.

" Look," he sighed, rolling his eyes. " I'm not going to kill you. Okay? I'm going to free you."

" You're freeing us, but why," Mr. Cake asked, stunned.

" Because I want Fluttershy off the throne as much as you do," Discord responded. " I don't agree with anything she's doing. It's not right."

" Oh, bless you, Emperor Discord," Mrs. Cake beamed, grinning. " Bless you!"

She headed through the passage way.

" Yeah, thanks," Mr. Cake chimed then followed his wife.

" Tell Twilight I said hi," Discord hollered at them.

After they left, the draconequus turned to the stairs, raising an eyebrow and holding a fist to his chest. He headed back up. Fluttershy was standing in the middle of the throne room, waiting. Her husband entered, approaching her.

" So, what is it that you wanted to talk about," Discord asked, shrugging.

" A little bunny told me you've been sneaking off to Apple Acres behind my back," Fluttershy started then asked. " Is that true?"

" Guilty as charged," Discord answered as he looked away, swatting a paw. " I just love that Zap Apple Jam. Can never have enough of it."

" Oh, really," Fluttershy spat. " Well, Angel Bunny told me you've been going over there for more than just business. Tell me, Discord. Why were you really over there? Are you conspiring against me?"

" No, I would never do that," the draconequus defended, chuckling nervously.

" Good," Fluttershy growled. " But if I find out otherwise, I'll execute you on the spot. Am I clear?"

Discord gulped, eyes bulging.

" Crystal," he grinned.

Fluttershy glanced out the window. Cheese Sandwich was running across the bridge.

" Hey," she snapped. " Didn't I ask you to execute him a week ago?"

The emperor glanced in the direction she was looking.

" Oh, did you say execute," Discord chimed innocently. " I thought you meant excuse. My bad."

Suddenly, a ball of green blew passed Discord, hitting the wall and leaving a hole. Fluttershy glared at her husband, while holding the emerald out in front of her.

" You are conspiring against me," she shouted, angrily.

" Okay, so maybe I am," Discord admitted, dropping the facade. " Don't get me wrong. I love what you've done with the place, but killing and enslaving just isn't right. And to think I was in love with you for all of those years."

" Well, that's funny, because I was never in love with you at all," Fluttershy scoffed. " The only reason why I got together with you was so I could get a hold of this!"

The Pegasus eyed the emerald in her hoof.

" And now that I have it, I don't need you anymore," she continued. " The only reason why I kept you around was so that you wouldn't get heart broken and try to take it back, especially after I revealed my true self!"

" Yeah, I figured that out after you made me execute your family for you," Discord pointed a claw at her then folded his arms. " And I was so looking forward to having get togethers with them."

" Wow, you're slow," Fluttershy insulted then smirked. " Not that it matters now. Oh, by the way, I'm divorcing you. I'm afraid my heart belongs to another. It's green."

" Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to separate you two," Discord stepped forward. " That emerald belongs to my family, which you are no longer a part of."

The draconequus went to snatch the emerald from the Pegasus. Fluttershy went to zap him, but Discord blocked her by holding onto the jewel with his claws. She wedged the jewel out of his grip.

" What was that," Fluttershy asked, confused.

" I can't tell you," Discord sniffed. " We're getting a divorce. Remember? Ponies are so slow, especially the Pegasi."

" Discord, what did you do," Fluttershy held the emerald up to Discord's face, making it glow.

" Nothing," Discord shrugged. " It's just a little trick I learned. In case you have forgotten, I know the emerald better than you. You think you're all powerful just because you have the Emerald of Chaos and Destruction? Well, you're wrong."

" What are you saying," Fluttershy pressed, raising an eyebrow.

" I'm saying the emerald is flawed," Discord continued. " Which means, anyone who is familiar with it can inhibit and/or destroy it, like me."

The empress' eyes widened in realization. She pulled the emerald close to her body, looking at it.

" Anyway," Discord held out his claw. " Let's not do this the hard way….Hand it over."

Fluttershy glared at him. She took a step back.

" No," the draconequus answered for her. " Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. I hope we can still be friends."

Discord started blasting his magic at her. Fluttershy did the same back. The emperor lunged forward, trying to grab the emerald. She dodged him and continued blasting. Discord countered her attacks, before striking again. Fluttershy went to shoot at him once more, but Discord grabbed a hold of the emerald and her hock. The Pegasus tried wiggling out of his grasp, but the draconequus remained sturdy. She also tried zapping him, but nothing was happening. He had managed to disable her.

" Emaraldes Chaoticious," Discord began chanting.

Fluttershy hastily kicked Discord in the gonads, causing him to release her. He stumbled backwards, but quickly recovered. The Pegasus then zapped Discord, turning him to stone. Fluttershy approached the statue.

" It would appear that I've tied up my loose ends," she commented. " Foolish draconequus."

The Pegasus heard a whistle behind her.

" Talk about your rocky relationship," Angel Bunny uttered.

" I thought I told you not to eavesdrop," she snapped as she turned to him.

" We've got company," Angel Bunny said. " Rarity's parents are here."

" Really," Fluttershy chimed, intrigued. " Tell them I'll be down in fifteen."

Derpy picked up a pitcher, pouring a glass of carrot juice. She passed the glass over to Rarity's father then went to serve her mother. They were sitting in the formal dining room.

" So, where's Emperor Discord," Rarity's mother asked.

" Oh, he won't be joining us tonight," Fluttershy lied. " He's feeling under the weather."

" Well, that's too bad," Rarity's mother voiced. " He's always fun at dinner parties."

Rarity raised an eyebrow at Fluttershy. The Pegasus' expression was soulless.

" So I've been told," Fluttershy uttered. " So, what brings you here?"

" Oh, we just wanted to visit our daughter," Rarity's father stated.

" Speaking of, when does she get to come home," Sweetie Belle asked.

" Never," Fluttershy responded. " I need her here full-time. If not for me, for everypony else around the palace."

" Now, wait a minute," Rarity's father stood up, placing his hooves on the table. " Palace workers are entitled to vacations. And hers is twenty years overdue."

" You do realize who you're talking to, right," Fluttershy spat.

" I do and I don't care," the father barked. " I just want my Rarity to take some time off! All she ever does anymore is work!"

" You know, I would have my husband execute you, but it looks like I'm going to have to do it myself," Fluttershy stood up, glaring at the family.

She went to go zap them, but Rarity shoved her.

" No," Rarity shouted.

Fluttershy fell to the floor. The emerald bounced out of her hoof. Rarity turned to her family.

" Go," she screamed. " Now!"

Her family ran out of the dining room and down the hall. The unicorn turned back to Fluttershy, who was holding the emerald once again. She was seething.

" You traitor," Fluttershy bellowed then zapped Rarity instead.

Rarity used her magic to conjure up a diamond shield. The magic bounced off of it. Angel Bunny entered the dining room.

" So, what'd I miss," the rabbit asked.

He gasped as the magic headed straight toward him. The rabbit was killed on the spot. Fluttershy gasped, eyes widened.

" Angel Bunny," she yelled as she ran over to him, cradling his dead body.

Rarity started backing away, making her way toward the exit. The empress' eyes started tearing up. She closed them then turned to Rarity, glaring at her.

" You," Fluttershy hollered. " This is all your fault!"

The purple maned pony started running toward the hallway, but Fluttershy zapped the keystone, making the archway collapse. Fluttershy then charged at Rarity.

Back at Apple Acres, Twilight and Flurry Heart were having an argument in the livingroom.

" What do you mean I'm not ready," Flurry Heart demanded. " I mastered everything you asked!"

" You wouldn't understand," Twilight shouted.

" What are you so afraid of," Flurry Heart demanded. " Aunt Twilight, I'm not a filly anymore! I'm a full grown mare, now! Whatever it is, I can take it!"

" I don't want you to wind up like me, or worse, alright," Twilight admitted. " You have no idea who you're up against, Flurry Heart!"

" I'm a natural born alicorn," Flurry Heart argued. " I can take on Fluttershy with my wings tied behind my back!"

" No, you can't," Twilight yelled. " Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were natural born alicorns and look at what happened to them! I forbid it until I decide you are ready!"

Flurry Heart looked up at her aunt's broken horn.

" What exactly did Fluttershy do to make you so fearful of her," the alicorn questioned. " Tempest lost her horn to an ursa minor and she still goes up to them! She can still do magic! So can you!"

" But that's just it," Twilight cried, eyes tearing up. " I can't!"

Flurry Heart's eyes widened. She was taken aback. The Princess of Friendship continued.

" When Fluttershy destroyed my horn, she took my magic away, too," she sniffled, wiping tears away. " I can't even lift a quill anymore because of her."

Her niece remained silent. Twilight started sobbing into her hooves. Flurry Heart walked over to her aunt, placing a hoof on her shoulder. There was a knock at the door.

" I'll get it," Sunset hollered from the kitchen.

She opened the door. It was Mr. and Mrs. Cake.

" Hi, are Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake here," Mrs. Cake asked, smiling.

" Mom," the twins shouted, excitement dominating their voices. " Dad!"

They ran into the kitchen, hugging their parents.

" We missed you," Pumpkin Cake cried. " We thought we would never see you again!"

" How'd you escape," Pound Cake questioned.

" It's a long story," Mr. Cake answered as he and his wife glanced at each other. " Let's just say somepony on the inside was looking out for us."

The twins grinned in response. Apple Jack entered the kitchen.

" Well, stick me into juice and call me cider," she commented, surprised. " You're alive."

" Well, after working for Fluttershy for so long, I was beginning to wonder," Mrs. Cake stated, rolling her eyes.

" Oh, you won't believe who I am dating," Pound Cake urged. " Come on. Guess."

" Here we go, again," Pumpkin Cake sighed, rolling her eyes.

" Who," Mr. Cake raised an eyebrow.

" Princess Flurry Heart," he stated proudly.

" That's great," Mrs. Cake uttered. " Speaking of, where is she? It's been so long since we've seen her."

" Did somepony say my name," Flurry Heart chimed as she entered the room.

Twilight was behind her. Her eyes lit up upon seeing the couple.

" You're alive," Twilight uttered, grinning.

" Yeah, we're surprised, too," Mr. Cake stated.

" Flurry Heart," Mrs. Cake began. " You look just like your mother. Oh, how I miss her."

" Me, too," Flurry Heart then looked down, her expression changing from grief to anger. " Fluttershy must be stopped."

She looked up at everybody, determination in her eyes.

" I'll be leaving tonight," the alicorn announced.

" No, you're not," Twilight argued, standing in front of her. " We've already discussed this. You're not ready."

" So, you just want me to stand by and let Fluttershy destroy more innocent lives," Flurry Heart challenged.

" No," Twilight yelled. " I expect you to listen to me and wait for my cue! Flurry Heart, you're the only family I have left. If anything happens to you, I'll never forgive myself."

Flurry Heart glanced back up at the broken horn.

" I understand," she agreed then shouted. " I understand you're a coward!"

She flew up the stairs, tears in her eyes. Everybody in the house flinched as soon as they heard the bedroom door slam. Twilight bowed her head, feeling guilty.


	12. Chapter 12

**All Hail Empress Fluttershy**

Chapter 12:

Soon, nightfall came. Flurry Heart looked in the direction of the hallway. All of the lights were off. She kicked off her blankets then sneaked over to the window, opening it. She turned back to her bedroom door.

" I'm sorry," she murmured then flew out the window.

Flurry Heart headed toward the exit. On the way there, she flew passed a shadowy figure, who was hiding in the trees, watching. It started following her. Flurry Heart caught a glimpse of it out of the corner of her eye then turned around. The shadowy figured disappeared. She turned back around, bumping snouts with Pound Cake.

" And just where do you think you're going, Your Highness," he asked, front legs folded.

" I can't stay here any longer, Pound Cake," Flurry Heart admitted. " I'm going to fight Fluttershy. Put an end to all of this."

" By yourself," Pound Cake tilted his head, eye brow raised.

" Well, nopony else is going to help me, not with my aunt in charge," Flurry Heart stated.

" Then allow me to be the first," Pound Cake offered. " I'm coming with you. No way am I letting my girlfriend go at it alone."

" Count me in, too," Spike announced from behind her.

She whipped around, startled

" Spike, don't do that," Flurry Heart screamed. " I could've killed you!"

" Sorry," Spike apologized.

" Wait," Flurry Heart was confused. " You're coming, too?"

" I don't agree with Twilight," Spike uttered. " She may have raised me, but even I know better than to listen to everything she says, especially when she's twilighting. Besides, Pumpkin Cake insisted."

Pumpkin Cake popped her head over Spike's shoulder, smiling and waving.

" Well, then come on," Flurry Heart commanded, grinning. " We've got a kingdom to save."

The group then took off toward Canterlot.

" We're coming to take you down, Empress Fluttershy," the alicorn growled under her breath, glaring.

Meanwhile, in Canterlot, Rarity was tossed into her cell. She was battered and bruised. Her clothes were torn up and her once well-groomed mane was a mess. Rarity sobbed as she lifted herself up off of the floor, her legs shaking.

" Next time, I won't be so easy," Fluttershy bellowed.

The empress slammed the gate shut, locking it. She went back upstairs and headed toward her room.

" Being an empress is exhausting work," Fluttershy commented as she opened the door, going inside.

She passed by Discord, who was displayed in the corner. The Pegasus turned to him.

" Enjoy the show," she asked then answered for him. " Good."

Fluttershy turned to her bed. The pillows and blankets were all over the floor.

" Too bad you couldn't join us," she added. " Oh, well. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a big day tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep."

Fluttershy made the bed, before hopping into it and going to sleep.

Rarity was sitting on the floor, crying into her hooves.

" Rarity," a familiar voice whispered. " Rarity!"

The unicorn looked up, sniffling. She wiped her eyes.

" Spike," she questioned then looked through the window.

Her face brightened up as soon as she saw the dragon. She ducked, fixed her mane then stood back up.

" Spike," she tweeted. " It is you. What are you doing here?"

" We came to stop Fluttershy," Spike told her. " Where is she?"

" Up in her chamber," Rarity answered. " Wait. We?"

" Me, the Cake twins, and Flurry Heart," Spike answered. " Listen. We're going to attack at dawn. You think you can keep her distracted?"

" Easily," Rarity shuddered. " In case you haven't heard, I'm her favorite."

Spike's eyes widened then he glared. He nodded his head then went back into hiding. Rarity watched him leave then went to bed, preparing for the next day.

Eventually, morning arrived in Equestria. Fluttershy opened her eyes, blinking. Rarity was hovering over her, smiling. The empress glared.

" I thought I locked you up," she growled then sat up.

" One of the guards let me out," Rarity squeaked. " I wanted to make up for how I acted yesterday. It was way out of line."

A glint appeared in Fluttershy's eyes.

" Really," she smirked. " And, how do you plan to do that?"

" By letting you have me all to yourself, of course," Rarity uttered, feeling vile climb up her throat. " If I'm being honest, Your Majesty. You were always my favorite, too."

The unicorn blushed at that last part. Fluttershy raised an eyebrow.

" Well, I could use another to rule by my side," the Pegasus contemplated. " But, you're going to have to prove it."

" Of course," Rarity chimed. " What would you like me to do?"

" Kiss me," Fluttershy stated, bluntly.

Rarity hesitated for a bit then kissed Fluttershy on the cheek.

" Not like that," the empress snapped. " A real kiss."

" So soon," the unicorn piped. " But, we just barely got started. Don't you want to take it slow?"

" I like the way you think," Fluttershy commented, grinning. " Very well. Take your time, but you're not leaving this room until I get what I need from you."

Meanwhile, one of the guards was walking down the hallway when a pair of hooves wrapped around his neck and his mouth, knocking him unconscious. The hooves then proceeded to hide him behind a suit of armor. Soon, the owner of the hooves peeked around the corner. It was Pound Cake.

" All clear," he whispered behind him.

Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, Spike, and Flurry Heart all tiptoed into the hallway. They were walking passed Fluttershy's room when they heard a scream, followed by a moan. The group continued walking until they reached the throne room.

" So, where do you think she keeps it," Pumpkin Cake asked.

" That's what we're going to find out," Flurry Heart stated.

The group began searching the throne room.

" I don't see it anywhere, " Spike commented a few minutes later.

" And you couldn't have bothered to ask your girlfriend where it is," Pound Cake taunted.

" For the millionth time, Rarity isn't my girlfriend," Spike then added. " Yet. Besides, had I stayed any longer, I would've gotten caught."

Flurry Heart closed her eyes. Soon, her horn started glowing, lighting up the room. She opened her eyes, widening them.

" It's with Fluttershy," she said.

The emerald was sitting on the nightstand. Rarity and Fluttershy were laying on the bed, sprawled out. The empress rolled onto her side, resting her head on her hoof.

" Oh, my," she uttered. " You're even more fun when you're not struggling."

" See," Rarity chimed, sitting up. " Not everything requires force, Darling."

The unicorn then eyed the emerald before returning her gaze back to Fluttershy.

" Let's go have some breakfast," she chimed.

" Yes, all of that has worked up an appetite," the Pegasus agreed.

Rarity went to go leave the room. She went to go reach for the knob, but stopped when a flash of green flew passed her. The door was vaporized. Rarity turned around, fear in her eyes.

" You fool," Fluttershy hollered, angrily. " You think I would fall for that!"

" Fall for what, Darling," Rarity asked innocently, sweat dripping down her face.

" One of the guards saw you talking to somepony last night," Fluttershy spat as she approached the seamstress. " They mentioned they and a group of others were planning on attacking me today."

" Oh, that," Rarity tweeted. " I was planning on throwing you a surprise party, Your Majesty. By attack, we meant we were going to shower you with adoration."

The Pegasus looked into Rarity's eyes.

" Lies," she screamed then shot at Rarity again.

Rarity dodged the blast. The emerald zapped the wall, leaving a burn mark on it. Fluttershy went to strike again. The unicorn got up and ran into the hall. Fluttershy chased after her. Rarity ran into the throne room, closing and locking the door.

" Everypony, hide," she shouted.

The group went into hiding. Soon, Fluttershy bursted through the door.

" Where are you, you miserable harlot," she hissed as she walked passed her.

Rarity was hiding behind a curtain. She held her breath as Fluttershy looked around. Eventually, she made her way over to the windows. The empress looked down, noticing her hooves. Fluttershy smirked, giggling. She went to go zap Rarity, but a large flame blocked her way. Fluttershy turned to find herself face-to-face with Spike.

" You leave her alone," he yelled.

" Why don't you pick on somepony your own size," Fluttershy bellowed as she directed the emerald's energy toward the dragon.

Spike jumped out of the way. The emerald destroyed the thrones. Soon, Fluttershy was surrounded by the group.

" You call this an attack," Fluttershy mocked. " This'll be easy."

" Look, Fluttershy," Flurry Heart commanded. " We don't have to do this. Just hand over the emerald and nopony gets hurt."

" Oh, but somepony already has," Fluttershy uttered. " Several million and counting. And you're about to be next."

The empress shot at Flurry Heart, who countered her attack with her horn. Flurry Heart then shot back at Fluttershy.

" Predictable," the empress commented then proceeded to attack Flurry Heart.

Spike ran over to Rarity.

" Rarity, are you alright," he asked.

" Better, now that you're here, Darling," Rarity beamed. " Though, you might want to work on your aim. You nearly burned my hair."

" It was either your mane or your life," Spike stated then turned to the fight.

Flurry Heart and Fluttershy were shooting multiple spells at each other. The Cake twins were throwing things, but kept getting blocked.

" Excuse me for a moment," Spike turned to Rarity, grinning.

He turned back to the fight, spitting a huge fireball. It struck Fluttershy, knocking her down to the floor. Fluttershy stood up and shot back at Spike, but missed and hit Rarity instead. Rarity's lifeless body slammed into the wall and onto the floor. Fluttershy turned her focus back to Flurry Heart.

" Rarity," Spike cradled her in his arms, eyes tearing up. " No! No! No! No!"

" Spike," Rarity murmured weakly, eyes barely open.

" Rarity," Spike smiled then hugged her, choking up. " I thought I lost you."

" Come closer," Rarity muttered and Spike leaned in. " Did anypony ever tell you how handsome you are?"

" No, just you," Spike replied with a chuckle.

Pumpkin gave up on throwing things and went to go tackle Fluttershy. The empress tossed her through the window.

" Sis," Pound Cake hollered then flew after his twin, catching her. " Gotcha!"

Fluttershy darted out the window. Flurry Heart followed. The battle continued. Both ponies shot at each other, landing an occasional blow. Flurry Heart attempted to get closer to the emerald, but Fluttershy pulled away. Next, she decided to use a mind control spell. Fluttershy began holding the emerald out to her. Flurry Heart grabbed at it, but the empress's grip was tight. The two ponies began tugging back on forth. Fluttershy then kicked Flurry Heart in the face, forcing her to let go. The empress went to go shoot her, but Flurry Heart used the spell, again. Fluttershy continued fighting it until she broke through, sending Flurry Heart flying back. She went to go strike once more, but Flurry Heart shot the emerald out of her hoof, sending it into the forest below. Fluttershy dived after it, but Flurry Heart wrapped her hooves around her. The two fought as they fell, landing in the trees. They both slammed into the ground. Fluttershy and Flurry Heart stood up and glared at each other. Flurry Heart fired up her horn then shot at her, missing Fluttershy by a hair. The empress spotted the emerald in a nearby bush and charged after it. Flurry Heart followed, but the empress had already beat her to it. Fluttershy whipped around, pointing the emerald at her. Flurry Heart grabbed her by the hock then started using her magic once more. Unfortunately, Fluttershy struck her with the emerald, knocking her to the ground.

" I will turn you into stone," the empress shouted as she raised the emerald up in the air.

Flurry Heart surrounded herself with a force field just as the emerald zapped her, protecting her. Fluttershy kept attacking, though. Eventually, Flurry Heart let her force field down and lunged at Fluttershy, pinning her to the ground. She used the mind control spell once more. This time, she was able to latch ahold of the emerald. Fluttershy started struggling again. The emerald was glowing the brightest green it had ever glowed.

"Suocitcurtsed suocitoahc suuqenocard," Flurry Heart chanted.

The emerald began cracking. Flurry Heart kept repeating the mantra. The emerald then started vibrating as light began emitting from the cracks. It began sparking. Flurry Heart continued. Fluttershy pushed Flurry Heart off of her. Suddenly, the emerald blew up. The explosion could be seen all the way from the castle.

" Flurry Heart," Pound Cake screamed, his heart pounding.

Flurry Heart was lying on the ground, covering her eyes. Her force field had protected her once more. Fluttershy, on the other hand, was battered, bruised, and bloody. She was also missing her front leg and half of her face. Flurry Heart turned off her force field and approached the Pegasus. Fluttershy opened her eyes and leaped at Flurry Heart, throwing weak punches and kicks at her until she bled to death.

" It's over," Flurry Heart announced then looked back at the castle.

Pound Cake had his face in his hooves, sobbing. His friends were surrounding him, trying to comfort him. Meanwhile, Discord went from a statue to being alive, again. He finished the spell then stopped when he realized where he was at.

" How did I get here," Discord asked as he looked around, confused.

Flurry Heart flew into the throne room, landing on the floor. Pumpkin looked over and nudged her brother. Pound glanced up, both surprised and relieved. He smiled as he ran over to her.

" You're okay," Pound hugged her then stepped back. " What happened to the royal pain?"

Flurry Heart turned away, a hint of remorse on her face.

" She's gone," she muttered. " When I destroyed the emerald, I destroyed her in the process."

" Consider that a good thing," Spike commented. " Means she won't be back to cause more trouble any time soon."

" And look on the bright side," Pumpkin added. " You finally got back at her for what she did to your parents."

" True," Flurry Heart admitted. " I did try to reason with her."

" I can't believe it," Discord shouted from the corridor. " I get turned to stone and Fluttershy completely trashes the place! You sure know how to pick them, Discord."

He entered the throne room, mumbling bitterly to himself. His eyes landed on the group.

" Oh, I'm sorry," Discord uttered. " I didn't realize we were having guests. What day is it? And where is Fluttershy? I have a bone to pick with her."

The group turned to each other, laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

**All Hail Empress Fluttershy**

Chapter 13:

Several months had passed. The entire kingdom gathered at the newly repaired castle in Canterlot. Well, what was left of it. Flurry Heart kneeled as Twilight placed a tiara on her head.

" I, Princess Twilight, hereby crown Flurry Heart the new princess of Equestria," Twilight announced, proudly. " All hail Princess Flurry Heart!"

Flurry Heart turned to the crowd. They were all cheering for her.

" Thank you, Everypony," the princess chimed. " It's an honor!"

" Long live Princess Flurry Heart," Big Mac, who was sitting with his wife and now three kids chimed.

" Long live Princess Flurry Heart," the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were now fully grown, repeated.

Eventually, the rest of the crowd joined in. Soon, it was time for the feast. Flurry Heart slipped outside. Pound Cake spotted her then followed. She was leaning on the balcony, staring up at the moon.

" Sure is beautiful tonight," Pound Cake uttered as he approached her.

" Yeah," Flurry Heart said solemnly.

" Is everything alright?" he asked.

" I," she paused then sighed. "…I just wish my parents could be here to see this…"

Pound Cake remained silent for a moment before wrapping a wing around her. Both of them turned to the moon.

" Hey, Everypony," Pumpkin shouted. " Don't forget! Spike and Rarity are getting married tomorrow! Be there or be square!"

" Pumpkin, not here," Pound scolded.

" Seriously, you're being rude," Rarity reprimanded then beamed. " But, thank you, though."

" I should go back inside," Flurry Heart ushered then went back to the party.

" Yeah," Pound Cake muttered then looked back at the moon.

He followed her, taking occasional glances at it. Pound Cake walked passed Discord, who grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around.

" Okay, what's bothering you," Discord asked.

" Well, I was hoping to propose to Flurry Heart tonight, but I don't think it's going to happen," Pound Cake said. " She keeps talking about how much she misses her parents."

" Well, a proposal might be just the thing to cheer her up," Discord urged.

" I don't think so," Pound Cake shook his head. " I'm going to wait a little bit longer. After all, she's been through a lot. All of us have."

The two then looked at everyone in the crowd. They were either talking, laughing, or crying.

" What about Spike and Rarity," Discord pointed out. " None of the tragedies have stopped them. And what about Big Mac and Sugar Belle? They settled down and started a family in this mess. If there is ever a good time to propose, now is the time to do it."

" I guess you're right," Pound agreed, smiling. " Thanks, Discord."

The Pegasus disappeared into the crowd. Discord's face turned to one of worry. He looked at the moon then joined the party.

" Hey, Spike," Discord hollered, grinning. " I got double dibs on the edible gems!"

Meanwhile, in the forest, the emerald started reassembling itself. Next, all of the cracks had sealed themselves and disappeared. Soon, an image of Fluttershy appeared on the emerald. She cackled maniacally, awaiting her return.

The End!


End file.
